


Paper Dolly

by Rosethouartsickxx



Series: Dolores Umbridge Fem-Slash-Headcanon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Dolores ist fast dreizehn Jahre alt und selten glücklich, aber auch nie so richtig unglücklich. Manchmal würde sie am liebsten weglaufen, aber sie weiß nicht so genau, vor wem denn eigentlich - oder wohin. Die Jugendzeit von Dolores Jane Umbridge. [Canongetreu. Femslash als Teil der Haupthandlung. Triggerthemen Inzest und sexuelle Belästigung/ Missbrauch.]
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Dolores Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge/Other(s), Minerva McGonagall/Dolores Umbridge
Series: Dolores Umbridge Fem-Slash-Headcanon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108181





	1. Milch

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe es ja bereits nach dem Upload von "A Doll Inside A Dolly" geahnt... ich bin noch nicht ganz durch mit der Figur. In dieser Geschichte wird es nicht um die erwachsene, sondern um die jugendliche Dolores gehen. Die Erzählung setzt im Sommer 1948 ein, im Sommer vor dem dritten Schuljahr von Dolores. [Es ist nicht notwendig, den One-Shot gelesen zu haben, die beiden Geschichten stehen in keinem direkten Zusammenhang.]
> 
> Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern sind eine freundliche Leihgabe von Rowling - as always. Es gibt einige OCs, aber ich arbeite auch mit bekannten Figuren und orientiere mich an den Informationen, die Wikis über den Charakter von Dolores liefern. Geld wird hier freilich nicht verdient. Der Titel der Geschichte ist an das Lied "Paper Doll" von John Mayer angelehnt, die Lyrics desselben Liedes werden verwendet.
> 
> Ein Wort der Warnung muss ich dann auch noch aussprechen: Die Geschichte wird im Großen und Ganzen nicht schön oder angenehm zu lesen sein. Die Themenfelder Inzest und sexuelle Gewalt werden intensiv gestreift. Das Slash-Rating ist gesetzt, weil gleichgeschlechtliche Sexualität einen Teil der Handlung ausmachen wird, wenn auch nicht den Hauptteil.

  
**Paper Dolly**

  
  
**1 – Milch**

  
  


_Paper doll come try it on_   
_And step out of that black chiffon_   
_Here's a dress of gold and blue_   
_Sure was fun being good to you_

  
  
Auf dem Tisch vor ihr steht ein randvolles Glas mit Milch. Die Milch schwappt über, wann immer Richard unter dem Tisch versucht, ihren Fuß mit seinem zu finden und dabei gegen das Tischbein stößt. Sie sitzt im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Stuhl und wartet darauf, dass er aufgibt. Sie ist zwölf Jahre alt und sie weiß, dass Richard sie nicht nur ärgern will. Sie kann den ekligen, stumpfen Ausdruck in seinen Augen deuten, so guckt er nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie beneidet ihn um die kurze, abgeschnittene Hose, die er tragen kann und die den Temperaturen angemessen ist. Sie hat sich an diesem Morgen für eine langärmelige, hochgeschlossene Bluse und einen bodenlangen Rock entschieden. Am liebsten hätte sie eine Hose getragen, aber das lässt ihre Mutter nicht zu, wenn sie Besuch bekommen. Als wäre Richard nicht ihr Cousin, sondern ein hochgeschätzter Gast.   
  
„Dolly, warum trinkst du denn nichts? Und sei doch nicht immer so ungeschickt, die gute Milch. Andere Kinder würden sich freuen, wenn sie jeden Tag frische Milch bekämen und du schätzt das gar nicht.“ Ihre Mutter läuft durch das Esszimmer, in dem Richard und sie sich über die Schule unterhalten sollen. Nach den Sommerferien kommt sie in die dritte Klasse und das bedeutet, sie muss sich für ihre Wahlfächer entscheiden. Richard soll ihr dabei helfen, eine gute Wahl zu treffen, aber er hat natürlich nicht die Absicht, ihr wirklich eine Hilfe zu sein. Lieber versucht er, seinen Fuß an ihrem Bein zu reiben, das er nicht finden kann, weil er dumm ist – und sie nicht. „Willst du etwa keine starken Knochen bekommen? Starke Knochen sind wichtig für dich, sonst kannst du später keine gesunden Kinder kriegen.“  
  
Dolores verabscheut die Milch, die es bei ihr zuhause gibt. In Hogwarts trinkt sie manchmal sogar gerne eine Tasse Kakao, aber dort schmeckt die Milch auch anders. Dort kommt die Milch vermutlich auch von ganz normalen Kühen und nicht von den Aethonen, die mit ihren Flügeln und ihren eleganten Hufen eigentlich mehr Pferde als Kühe sind und eine Milch produzieren, die ihr schon immer irgendwie zu bläulich vorgekommen ist.   
  
„Dolly, hörst du mich?“  
  
„Ja, Mum, ich höre dich.“  
  
„Und warum trinkst du dann nichts? Willst du für immer so mickrig bleiben?“ Dolores ist nicht mickrig, sie ist nicht einmal so schlank wie Minnie, ihre beste Freundin, sondern einfach nur klein. Sie weiß, dass ihre Mutter glaubt, sie hätte irgendeinen genetischen Defekt, weil sie nicht mehr wächst. Sie behauptet immer, dass kein Mann eine Frau haben will, die so groß ist wie ein Kind. Ihr Vater versichert ihr manchmal, wenn er ein bisschen betrunken, aber außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt ist, dass das gar nicht stimmt und sie ein sehr hübsches Mädchen ist. Dolores glaubt eigentlich keinem der beiden. Sie weiß, dass sie kein „sehr hübsches Mädchen“ ist, aber sie weiß auch, dass sie gar keinen Mann haben will, der sie nicht mag, weil sie zehn Zentimeter zu klein geraten ist. Ihre eigene Größe bekümmert sie nicht, es ist nur ärgerlich, dass sie ständig zu allen anderen aufsehen muss. Sie freut sich darauf, in ein Alter zu kommen, in dem sie Schuhe mit richtigen Absätzen tragen darf. „Dolly!“  
  
„Entschuldigung.“ Sie nimmt das Glas in beide Hände, trinkt drei große Schlucke und hofft, dass sie wenigstens die Hälfte geschafft hat. Als sie das Glas wieder abstellt, sieht sie, dass es sogar etwas mehr als die Hälfte gewesen ist und sie lobt sich selbst für ihre Disziplin, während sich der leicht säuerliche Geschmack in ihrem Mund ausbreitet. Ihre Zunge fühlt sich ganz pelzig an und am liebsten würde sie mit ihrem Finger darüber tasten, um sicher zu sein, ob sie sich das nicht einbildet, doch sie reißt sich zusammen.   
  
„Immer bist du am Träumen.“ Ihre Mutter schüttelt den Kopf, aber sie verlässt das Esszimmer und aus dem Garten kann sie die Stimmen von ihrem Vater und Richards Mutter hören, die sich schon gewundert haben, was ihre Mutter so lange im stickigen Haus getrieben hat. Richard grinst und zeigt dabei seine Zähne, denen man noch ansehen kann, dass er sich beim Mittagessen mehr als alle anderem an dem Nachttisch, einem scheußlichen Schokoladenpudding aus der Milch der Aethonen, bedient hat.   
  
„Du hast da was!“ Er deutet mit seinem nackten Finger auf ihr Gesicht und sie wischt sich hastig mit dem Ärmel über den Mund, um ihm keinen Grund zu geben, weiter auf sie zu zeigen. Seine Fingernägel sind dreckig, obwohl er sich nach dem Essen angeblich die Hände gewaschen hat. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass Richard im nächsten Jahr schon volljährig wird. Dolores kennt niemanden, der weniger erwachsen ist als Richard. „Es ist schon unhöflich, dass du mir nicht mal in die Augen guckst, Dolly.“ Er verschluckt die letzte Silbe ihres Vornamens, sodass es fast wie ein Kosename klingt. In Slytherin gibt es viele ältere Jungs, die ihre Freundinnen „Doll“ nennen und Dolores fühlt sich immer wieder angesprochen, wenn sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geht und aus allen Ecken das verliebte Flüstern der Sechst- und Siebtklässler zu hören ist.  
  
„Es ist auch unhöflich, dass du nicht auf deiner Hälfte des Tischs bleiben kannst.“ Noch immer grinsend zieht er seine Arme zurück, die er ausgestreckt hat und von denen sie gar nicht gesprochen hat. Sein nackter Fuß streift plötzlich ihr Knie. Als hätte er die ganze Zeit über gewusst, wohin er zielen muss und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, als hätte sie eine echte Chance, ihm auszuweichen.   
  
„Sollen wir baden gehen? Unten am Fluss? So wie früher?“ Früher, als sie noch richtige Kinder waren, hat ihre Mutter sie immer gezwungen, mit Richard und seinem älteren Bruder im kleinen Wäldchen zu dem Fluss zu gehen und dort zu schwimmen. Damit aus ihr keine Mimose wird. Richards Bruder hat sie ganz gerne gemocht und sie ist immer froh gewesen, wenn er mitgekommen ist. Vor ihm hat sie sich auch nie so geschämt, sich auszuziehen.  
  
„Ich muss den Brief an Hogwarts heute noch abschicken. Ich muss mich für meine Wahlfächer entscheiden.“  
  
„Dann entscheide dich. Ist doch eh nicht so wichtig, es sind nur die Wahlfächer, nicht deine UTZ-Kurse.“  
  
„Es ist sehr wohl wichtig.“ Wenn sie es jetzt versäumt, Alte Runen oder Arithmantik zu belegen und dann in vier Jahren erfährt, dass im Ministerium keine Hexen eingestellt werden, die nicht die Runenschrift entziffern oder arithmantische Gleichungen lösen können, dann wird sie sich für immer an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie ihr Kreuz an der falschen Stelle gesetzt hat. Minnie und sie haben schon vor den Ferien darüber gesprochen, welche Fächer sie belegen wollen und deswegen ist es eigentlich klar, dass sie sowohl Alte Runen als auch Arithmantik wählen wird. Irgendwie möchte sie auch Wahrsagen machen, aber Minnie behauptet, dass dieses Fach der unsinnigste Unsinn ist und sie sich lieber auch für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe entscheiden soll. Das Problem ist nur, dass Dolores überhaupt kein Interesse daran hat, mehr über Einhörner oder Zentauren oder Hippogreife zu lernen.  
  
„Ist dir nicht warm, Dolly?“  
  
„Doch.“ Das ist eine unüberlegte Antwort gewesen und sie beißt sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippe, auch wenn sie damit natürlich kein Wort zurücknehmen kann.  
  
„Dann lass uns schwimmen gehen.“   
  
„Ich möchte heute nicht.“  
  
„Wieso nicht? Blutest du?“ Ihr Gesicht wird ganz warm, noch wärmer als der Rest ihres Körpers, obwohl sie Richards Dreistigkeit gewöhnt sein müsste. Sein Zeh bohrt sich in ihre Kniekehle und sie zieht ihr ganzes Bein so ruckartig nach oben, dass sie damit gegen die Tischkante stößt und das Glas Milch umkippt. Es zerbricht nicht, denn es ist ein dickes Glas, aber die Milch tropft bis auf die Fliesen.   
  
Schnell ist Richard aufgestanden und hat einen Lappen, der neben der Spüle liegt, nass gemacht. Er kniet sich auf den Boden. Das Tuch saugt die bläulich-weiße Flüssigkeit auf und nach zwei Minuten, in denen sie sich nicht gerührt hat, sieht der Boden sogar noch ein bisschen sauberer aus als vorher. Trotzdem liegt ein leicht säuerlicher Geruch in der Luft und bestimmt wird ihre Mutter es bemerken.   
  
Während sie sich wieder richtig auf ihrem Stuhl hinsetzt und zum ersten Mal seit sicherlich einer Stunde mit ihren Füßen auch den Boden berührt, hat Richard die Seife aus dem Spülbecken genommen und damit sowohl die Fliesen als auch den Tisch gesäubert. Das leere Glas stellt er in die Spüle.   
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Ich will doch nicht, dass meine liebe Dolly Ärger bekommt.“ Er bleibt hinter ihrem Stuhl stehen und obwohl ihre Haare keine Nervenenden haben und sie das eigentlich gar nicht merken kann, spürt sie, wie er eine ihrer Locken um seinen Finger wickelt. Ihre Haare sind dick und im Winter schöner als im Sommer. Die abwechselnd trockene und feuchte, aber doch immer warme Luft bekommt ihrem Körper gar nicht. Ihre Poren verstopfen, ihr Gesicht glänzt und ihre Haare werden ganz strohig und fettig zugleich. Ihre Haut fühlt sich klebrig an, wie die Wand über dem Herd, die ihre Mutter beim Putzen gerne vernachlässigt. „Von mir aus musst du auch gar nicht mehr wachsen. Mir gefällst du auch so.“   
  
Ihr ist warm, aber jetzt wird ihr auch ganz kalt. Für ein paar Sekunden. Sie weiß, dass es in ihrer Familie schon vorgekommen ist, dass Cousins und Cousinen einander geheiratet haben. Sie weiß auch, dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter dieselbe Urgroßmutter haben, aber sie denkt nicht gerne darüber nach, dass es ihr auch einmal so ergehen könnte. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie sich niemals in Richard verlieben wird und noch viel sicherer ist sie, dass sie niemals jemanden heiraten wird, in den sie nicht verliebt ist. Das würde ihr Vater nicht zulassen. Er ist zwar streng und er hätte lieber einen Sohn gehabt, der sich um die Aethonen-Farm kümmern kann, aber er wird sie dennoch niemals zwingen, einen Mann zu heiraten und für immer hier zu leben. Irgendwann wird Richard hier leben, mit seiner Frau, und bestimmt wird er Söhne bekommen, die genauso handfest und praktisch veranlagt sind wie ihr Vater sich das für seinen Sohn gewünscht hätte.   
  
„Du solltest Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wählen. Das würde deinen Vater freuen.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so gut darin wäre.“  
  
„Ach Dolly, ich würde dir doch helfen. Auf mich kannst du dich immer verlassen, das weißt du doch, oder?“   
  
„Ja, das weiß ich.“ Und eines Tages, das schwört sie sich, wird sie ein Leben führen, in dem Richard Schiller keine Existenzberechtigung mehr hat. 


	2. Limonade

**2 – Limonade**

  
  


_This one we made just for fall_   
_And winter runs a bit too small_   
_This mint green is new for spring_   
_My love didn't cost a thing_

  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, Dolores, was hast du denn da an?“ Es ist der 1. September und sie sind spät dran. Sie weiß nicht, warum sie den Sommer mit einer Provokation beenden muss. Warum sie ihrem Vater das antut. „Agatha!“ Ihre Mutter rauscht aus dem Nebenzimmer herbei, mit dem Lippenstift in der Hand und reißt erschrocken den Mund auf. Ein dunkelrotes O.   
  
„Dolores Jane Umbridge, du ziehst dich um. Auf der Stelle!“  
  
„Meine Kleider sind alle schon in meinem Koffer.“ Das ist keine Lüge. Sie hat alles, was sie besitzt, eingepackt, denn sie stellt sich immer gerne vor, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder zurück nach Hause muss. Die Augen ihrer Mutter sind weit aufgerissen und sie packt Dolores an den Schultern.  
  
„Dann wirst du eins meiner Kleider tragen.“  
  
„Die sind mir doch viel zu lang, ich werde stolpern, Mum.“  
  
„Dann… dann… zieh dir eine Jacke über! Zieh den Umhang deiner Schuluniform an! Und zieh dich um, sobald du im Zug bist!“ Dolores nickt und geht zurück in ihr Zimmer. Durch die Tür kann sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hören, der ihre Mutter angeht.  
  
„Wie kommst du dazu, ihr so ein Kleid zu kaufen? Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind! Was sollen die Leute von uns denken, wenn sie Dolores so sehen?“  
  
„Ich habe ihr dieses Kleid nicht gekauft. Weiß der Teufel, wo sie es her hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es sich selbst gekauft… in einem dieser fürchterlichen Muggelläden in der Stadt. Da sind solche Fetzen in jedem Schaufenster ausgestellt.“   
  
„Aber sie hat doch kein eigenes Geld? Ihr Taschengeld reicht doch nicht aus für so ein Kleid, da müsste sie ja jahrelang gespart haben.“  
  
„Vielleicht hat sie es gestohlen? Oder sie hat dich bestohlen? Ich sage dir immer, du solltest nicht so viele Galleonen im Haus aufbewahren.“  
  
„Das würde Dolly nicht tun. Sie ist ein braves Mädchen.“  
  
„Brave Mädchen präsentieren sich nicht in solchen Kleidern. Hast du gesehen, wie sie gelächelt hat? Sie gefällt sich darin. In ihr steckt eine solche… nein, so etwas will ich über deine Tochter nicht sagen.“  
  
„Meine Tochter? Jetzt ist sie auf einmal wieder meine Tochter?“  
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine, Orford… dieses Lächeln… und wie sie sich anbiedert… auch wie sie in diesem Sommer mit dem armen Richard gespielt hat, das ist das schlechte Blut.“  
  
Als Dolores gelernt hat, dass es sich nicht gehört, zu lauschen, ist sie bereits zu gut darin gewesen, um diese Fähigkeit einfach aufzugeben. Sie zupft den grellen, rosaroten Stoff zurecht, der kaum ihre Knie bedeckt. In diesem Sommer hat sie zum ersten Mal die feinen, aber doch dunklen Härchen an ihren Beinen entfernt. Längst hat sie den Umhang ihrer Schuluniform über ihre Schultern gelegt. Sie hört es gerne, wenn ihre Eltern sich streiten. Dabei achten sie beide nicht so genau auf das, was sie sagen, und so hat sie schon allerlei interessante Dinge erfahren.  
  
Seitdem sie sieben Jahre alt ist, weiß sie, dass ihre Mutter gar nicht wirklich ihre Mutter ist, sondern nur so tut, seitdem Dolores denken kann. An ihrem elften Geburtstag, als sie den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hat, ist ihr zum ersten Mal der Name ihrer richtigen Mutter zu Ohren gekommen. Ellen. Ein schöner, kurzer Name, der ihr viel besser gefällt als das sperrige, abgehakte Agatha. An diesem Tag hat sie auch erfahren, dass ihr Geburtstag gar nicht am 26. August, sondern am 1. Januar ist. Der erste Tag des Jahres. Vielleicht ist sie sogar die erste Hexe auf der Welt, die im Jahr 1935 geboren ist. So ganz genau wird sie das nie wissen, aber sie stellt sich gerne vor, dass es so ist.   
  
„Ich bin fertig.“ Ihr Vater betrachtet die geschlossenen Knöpfe vor ihrer Brust und nickt wohlwollend. Agathas Wangen sind gerötet, obwohl sie noch keine Zeit dazu gehabt hat, ihr Rouge aufzutragen.  
  
„Das wurde auch höchste Zeit, wir müssen los. Komm, nimm meine Hand.“ Sie reicht ihrer Mutter die Hand und konzentriert sich darauf, sich nicht zu übergeben. In weiser Voraussicht hat sie an diesem Morgen nicht gefrühstückt, damit es nichts gibt, das ihren Magen verlassen könnte, wenn sie appariert.  
  
Der Bahnsteig ist schon nicht mehr voll, sondern fast außergewöhnlich leer. Es dauert nur noch drei Minuten, bis der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnhof verlässt. Ihr Vater landet nicht neben ihr. Er mag keine Verabschiedungen, das weiß sie und doch hofft sie jedes Mal, dass sie sich nicht hetzen müssen und er in aller Ruhe mit zum Bahnhof kommen wird. Aber am 1. September scheint die Zeit immer außergewöhnlich schnell zu vergehen, da sind sie alle immer besonders unpünktlich. Agatha zerrt an ihrem Umhang und schließt noch einen weiteren Knopf, sodass der schöne, rosafarbene Stoff kaum noch zu sehen ist.  
  
„Du ziehst dich direkt um. Und du wirst dieses Kleid nicht in Hogwarts tragen. Ich werde einen Brief an deine Hauslehrerin schreiben und sie ermahnen, auf deine Garderobe zu achten. Du bist dreizehn Jahre alt, Dolores. Ein dreizehn Jahre altes Mädchen kann sehr große Probleme bekommen, wenn es in einem solchen Kleid durch die Gegend läuft.“ Ihre Mutter verpasst ihr einen Klaps auf den Rücken, der wohl eine Umarmung ersetzen soll. „Und jetzt steig schnell ein, der Zug wartet nicht auf dich!“  
  
Doch, das tut er. Im letzten Jahr ist sie ganze zwei Minuten zu spät gewesen und doch war noch eine Tür geöffnet, die Tür zu dem Waggon, in dem sie sitzen wollte. Kaum hatte sie sich und ihren Koffer in den Zug verfrachtet, hatte die Tür sich geschlossen und die Dampflok war losgefahren.   
  
Sie wandert durch den Mittelgang des Zuges und hält nach Minnies unverwechselbaren Reisekleidern Ausschau. Dolores weiß, dass Minnies Familie finanziell recht gut gestellt ist, aber eigentlich bemerkt man das überhaupt nicht – nur an Reisetagen. Da kann sie immer wieder bewundern, wie das Muster von Minnies Koffer und ihr Herbstmantel und ihr Hutband zusammenpassen. Minnie sieht mit Hüten nicht so albern aus wie Dolores, sondern fast elegant, wie eine richtige Dame, obwohl sie erst im Oktober ihren dreizehnten Geburtstag feiert und Zweitklässlerinnen eigentlich gar nicht elegant sein können.   
  
Obwohl sie nur eine Zweitklässlerin ist, hat Minnie eine ganz eigenartige Autorität, um die Dolores sie beneidet. Und sie hat es doch wirklich geschafft, ein ganzes Abteil frei zu halten. Sie sitzt am Fenster und liest in einem Buch. Ihre Stirn hat sie in Falten gelegt, die irgendwann für immer bleiben werden, aber noch nicht.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr.“ Sie strahlt und legt gewissenhaft ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, bevor sie es schließt und aufsteht, um Dolores in die Arme zu schließen. Glücklich atmet Dolores den vertrauten Geruch ihrer besten Freundin ein. Minnie ist den Sommer über gewachsen und überragt sie nun um mehrere Zentimeter, sodass sie sich strecken muss, um mit ihrem Gesicht nicht gegen Minnies Brust gedrückt zu werden. „Was hast du denn da an, Lo? Ist das deine Uniform?“  
  
„Nur der Umhang.“ Ein wenig selbstzufrieden knöpft sie den Umhang auf und präsentiert das Kleid, das sie – ganz wie ihre Mutter es vermutet hat – mit den Galleonen ihres Vaters bezahlt hat, die sie bei dem obligatorischen Besuch in der Winkelgasse heimlich in die Währung der Muggel umgetauscht hat. „Schick, oder?“   
  
„Es ist sehr… sehr pink.“ Über Geschmack lässt sich nicht streiten, so sagt man, aber Dolores weiß auch, dass sie keinen besonders guten Geschmack hat. Aber so etwas muss sich schließlich auch entwickeln. Und sie hat ja in Agatha kein rechtes Vorbild, denn ihre Mutter trägt tagein tagaus dieselben schlichten Kleider, die sie mit zu viel Lippenstift aufwertet. Weil eine gute Frau bescheiden zu sein hat – und doch auf sich achten muss.   
  
„Mir hat die Farbe gut gefallen.“  
  
„Das ist die Hauptsache.“  
  
„Also findest du es scheußlich? Nun sei nicht so diplomatisch, doch nicht bei mir.“  
  
„Ich finde es… gewagt. Nicht nur wegen der Farbe, es ist auch… na ja, meine Großmutter würde sagen, es ist sehr offenherzig.“ Minnies Augen rutschen nach unten ab und zum ersten Mal sieht Dolores, wie ihre beste Freundin, die sonst so schwer aus der Fassung zu bringen ist, errötet. „Sind sie sehr gewachsen oder liegt das an dem Kleid?“  
  
„Beides. Es war ganz fürchterlich in den letzten Wochen, ich hatte ständig solche eigenartigen Schmerzen und konnte kaum einschlafen… und ich habe das Gefühl, all meine Oberteile passen mir nicht mehr richtig. Ich bin froh, dass ich mir bei Madam Malkin wenigstens neue Blusen für Hogwarts kaufen durfte. Und ich habe richtige Unterwäsche bekommen.“  
  
„Das klingt nach einem teuren Sommer.“  
  
„Ja… teuer war es wohl, aber ich habe mich sechs Wochen nur gelangweilt. Wir sind nicht in den Urlaub gefahren, nicht mal für ein paar Tage ans Meer. Ich habe in der ersten Woche all meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und danach versucht, ein bisschen zu zaubern, aber mein Vater hat mir meinen Stab weggenommen und erst gestern wiedergegeben, weil er befürchtet hat, dass jemand vom Zaubereiministerium vor unserer Tür stehen könnte, wenn ich es „zu bunt“ treibe.“ Mitleidig verzieht Minnie das Gesicht. Ihre Familie ist nicht so streng, wenn es um die Zauberei von Minderjährigen geht und lassen Minnie immer kleine, zauberstablose Haushaltszauber ausführen. Und kaufen ihr richtige Bücher über Zauberei, sodass sie nicht darauf angewiesen ist, ihre Schulbücher immer und immer wieder zu lesen. Dolores kennt den Inhalt ihres Zauberspruchbandes für Zauberkunst III bereits jetzt auswendig und sie kann es gar nicht abwarten, ihren Zauberstab auch richtig benutzen zu dürfen.   
  
„Hast du wenigstens die Eule mit meinen Büchern bekommen?“  
  
„Ach, ja… sicher. Ich durfte dir aber nicht zurückschreiben. Mein Vater meint immer noch, du bist der falsche Umgang für mich…“  
  
„Weil ich ja auch so einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich habe und dich dazu bringen will, etwas anderes als die seichten Magazine deiner Mutter oder die trockenen Lexika deines Vaters zu lesen?“  
  
„Wissen ist mächtig und gefährlich, Minnie. Meine Eltern wollen nicht, dass ich klüger als sie werde. Sie finden ja jetzt schon, dass ich zu verkopft bin und unpraktisch denke. Und dieses eine Buch, das du mir zugesendet hast… das über die Freiheit oder die Verfertigung der Gedanken oder so… ich hoffe, es war nicht teuer. Meine Mutter hat es gleich verbrannt. Muggeldreck hat sie es genannt.“  
  
„Der Autor war ein Zauberer… er hat sich in seinen Büchern nur nicht explizit an die Zauberwelt gerichtet, sondern an alle Menschen.“   
  
„Muggeldreck also.“ Dolores verzieht den Mund zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Wenn sie ehrlich wäre, dann würde sie Minnie sagen, dass sie das Buch gar nicht so unbedingt hat lesen wollen. Sie ist nur froh gewesen, dass ihre Freundin an sie gedacht hat. Aber es hat sie auch ein bisschen erleichtert, als die vielen Seiten von den Flammen im Kamin verschluckt worden sind. Manchmal ist es ihr anstrengend, fast lästig, wenn Minnie sich in einem Thema festgebissen hat und tagelang über nichts anderes sprechen will. Da erkennt sie ihre Mutter, die über diese „versnobten Intellektuellen“ flucht, wann immer sie ein Magazin wie das „Spektrum Zaubergamot“ in die Finger bekommt, dann doch ein wenig in sich selbst wieder.   
  
Kaum hat sie sich einigermaßen häuslich eingerichtet und Minnie nach der Urlaubsreise mit ihrer Familie ausgefragt, ertönt vor dem Abteil die vertraute, süßliche Stimme des Servierfräuleins. Sie klopft an die gläserne Tür des Abteils und Minnie steht auf, um sie ihr zu öffnen.  
  
„Wie farbenfroh ihr ausseht, so ein elegantes Abteil ist mir heute noch nicht untergekommen! Kann ich euch etwas Gutes tun, meine Lieben? Ich habe noch drei Sorten Zuckermäuse und eine Packung von Bubbles… das geht dieses Jahr so schnell weg und ich bin noch nicht einmal auf der Hälfte. Ganz neu sind auch diese Lollis hier, in Herzform, da haben sich die Mädchen aus Hufflepuff gleich draufgestürzt.“ Das Servierfräulein, dessen Vornamen niemand kennt, den Dolores gefragt hat, lächelt ganz warmherzig in die überschaubare Runde.  
  
„Für mich nichts, danke.“ Minnie wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, weil sie weiß, dass Dolores eigentlich einen süßen Zahn hat und weder bei Zuckermäusen noch bei Schokolade widerstehen kann. Aber ihr Magen fühlt sich immer noch ein wenig verknotet an und so rechten Appetit hat sie auch nicht. Im Sitzen ist das Kleid doch bedeutend weniger bequem als im Stehen und der Stoff drückt gegen ihren Bauch.  
  
„Ich möchte einen von den Lollis probieren… und eine Limonade. Eine Limonade trinkst du aber auch, oder Lo?“ Dolores nickt, denn das Servierfräulein hat schon zwei Flaschen Limonade an Minnie gereicht und ihre Freundin hat bereits eine Galleone auf dem Wägelchen abgelegt. Das Wechselgeld ist herausgegeben und das Servierfräulein zieht weiter. Minnie drückt ihr die kühle Glasflasche in die Hand. „Geht es dir gut?“  
  
„Ja, natürlich, ich habe nur noch keinen Hunger.“ Sie nippt an der Limonade und lehnt sich so entspannt wie möglich in dem Polster zurück. Das Kleid sollte ihr nicht den Appetit verderben. Ein Kleid ist es nicht wert. Plötzlich weiß sie gar nicht mehr, wen sie damit eigentlich beeindrucken wollte. „Und mir ist kalt, daheim ist es wärmer gewesen. Ich möchte mich gerne umziehen. Kannst du dich vielleicht vor die Tür stellen und den Vorhang zuziehen?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Minnie ist schon wieder aufgestanden und konzentriert sich darauf, den Vorhang so zu schließen, dass wirklich niemand hineinsehen kann. Dolores versucht, den Reißverschluss zu erreichen, den sie vor dem Spiegel noch ganz leicht hat hochziehen können und der nun zu klemmen scheint. Ihr Atem geht schwer, als würde sie Treppen steigen und ihr Arm verkrampft sich.   
  
„Minnie… ich brauche hier Hilfe.“ Minnie ist eine sehr ernsthafte Person und es fühlt sich fast so an, als würde sie eine Erwachsene oder eine Heilerin bitten, ihr mit dem Reißverschluss zu helfen. Sie hebt die Arme, damit Minnie an den Reißverschluss kommen kann, der wirklich billig und schlecht gemacht sein muss, wenn er sich so leicht verklemmen lässt. Befreit atmet sie auf, als das Kleid mit einem leisen Ratschen geöffnet wird. Sofort lässt Minnie sie los, zehn kompetente Sekunden, mehr hat es sicher gar nicht gebraucht. „Tausend Dank!“   
  
„Keine Ursache.“   
  
Als Dolores sich wieder umdrehen und nach dem Vorhang sehen möchte, schreit sie leise auf. Der Stoff wurde zur Seite gezogen und sie sieht direkt in Richards Augen, der ihren halbnackten Oberkörper schamlos betrachtet. Hinter ihm stehen zwei seiner Mitschüler, deren Vornamen Dolores eigentlich kennt, die ihr aber nun partout nicht einfallen wollen. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen stellt Minnie sich vor sie und faucht die drei Jungs an.   
  
„Verschwindet!“   
  
„Oh, Minerva, ich wusste nicht, dass du neuerdings Dollys Gouvernante bist! Was für eine Beförderung! Ich wollte doch nur schauen, ob mein Cousinchen es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hat oder ob ihre Unpünktlichkeit ihr endlich einmal zum Verhängnis geworden ist.“ Sie sieht Richards Stirn oberhalb von Minnies schützenden Schultern. Er kann sie nicht sehen, aber einer seiner beiden Freunde ist groß genug und sieht demonstrativ zur Seite, als sie seinen Blick sucht.   
  
„Du hast sie ja jetzt gesehen.“  
  
„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat… bis später, Dolly.“ Richard hebt seine Hand und winkt ihr über Minnies Hut hinweg. Dann hat ihre Freundin den Vorhang fest zugezogen. Ihre Hände zittern und sie lässt den Stoff nicht los.   
  
„Beeil dich ein bisschen, er kommt bestimmt noch einmal zurück, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt.“   
  
Hastig und schweigend zieht sie ihre Schuluniform an, sogar den Pullover, der eigentlich noch viel zu warm ist, doch mit einem Mal fröstelt sie. Das rosafarbene Stück Stoff liegt zerknüllt auf der Sitzbank und sie bringt es für den Moment nicht über sich, das Kleid zu falten und ordentlich zu verstauen.   
  
„Fertig.“ Minnie dreht sich wieder um und setzt sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber.   
  
„So ein Widerling. Wie er dich angesehen hat. Das sollte verboten sein.“  
  
„Lass uns jetzt nicht über Richard sprechen.“ Sie greift nach der Limo und hält sie in Minnies Richtung. „Lass uns anstoßen. Auf das Ende des Sommers!“  
  
„Auf ein fabelhaftes Schuljahr!“  
  
Die Limonade ist so süß und kalt und prickelnd, dass sie für eine wunderbare Sekunde gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Und nicht darüber nachdenkt, dass Minnie nicht nur in einer anderen Jahrgangsstufe, sondern auch in einem anderen Haus ist. Während Richard genau wie sie am Slytherintisch sitzt, an dem sie keine echten Freundinnen hat, weil die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes falsche Schlangen sind, die nicht einmal vernünftig zischeln können.


	3. Kakao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wiederhole meine Triggerwarnung für dieses Kapitel: Sexuelle Belästigung/ Missbrauch/ Gewalt wird weiterhin thematisiert. Wenn jemand sich mit solchen Themen nicht auseinandersetzen möchte, dann sollte hier die Grenze gezogen werden.
> 
> Abgesehen davon wünsche ich natürlich trotzdem so etwas wie "Spaß" beim Lesen! Und ihr merkt bestimmt schon, ich ergänze hier ein paar bekannte Figuren... ob die wirklich alle zur selben Zeit wie Dolores und Minnie nach Hogwarts gegangen sind, das ist nicht immer bekannt. Und man darf ja träumen! (Und ich habe die Wikis durchforstet, das dürft ihr mir glauben. Das hier ist wie immer nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen konstruiert!)

**3 – Kakao**

  


_You're like 22 girls in one_   
_And none of them know what they're running from_   
_Was it just too far to fall_   
_For a little paper doll?_

  
  
„Na? Ganz alleine unterwegs?“ Ein Arm legt sich um ihre Schulter und sie duckt sich, aber das hat Richard natürlich auch wieder kommen sehen. Er lacht sie aus, aber er zieht seinen Arm zurück und dreht sich um. Nun muss sich Dolores ebenfalls umdrehen, das ist eine Art Reflex. Wenige Meter hinter ihnen gehen die beiden Jungen, die auch am 1. September auf der Zugfahrt bei ihm gewesen sind. „Wo ist denn deine liebe Freundin heute?“  
  
„Minnie ist erst in der zweiten Klasse. Sie darf noch nicht nach Hogsmeade.“ Wenn Dolores nur eine einzige der Schulregeln ändern könnte, dann wäre es die Regelung für die Besuche in Hogsmeade. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie selbst mit in das magische Dorf darf und natürlich freut sie sich, den „Honigtopf“ und die Cafés, von denen die älteren Schüler schwärmen, endlich einmal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen – aber der Tag wäre einfach doppelt so schön, ach was, zehnmal besser wäre es, wenn Minnie auch dabei sein könnte und sie nicht alleine gehen müsste.   
  
„Eine Zweitklässlerin ist sie? Und schon so ein richtiger Besen?“ Er lacht auf und sie kann seine Zunge sehen. Sie ist belegt. Vielleicht wird er krank. Oder er hat sich einfach nicht richtig die Zähne geputzt.  
  
„Ein Besen? Was soll denn ein Besen sein?“ Sie weiß, dass es besser wäre, ihm gar nicht zu antworten. Ganz bestimmt will sie nicht mit ihm sprechen, aber sie kommt sich blöd vor, ganz alleine nach Hogsmeade zu laufen, während alle anderen sich in Grüppchen oder Pärchen zusammengefunden haben. „So etwas wie ein heißer Feger?“ Sie imitiert seine Sprechweise und er bemerkt es. Er lacht auf. Und plötzlich will sie auch lachen. Manchmal sind sie doch auf einer Wellenlänge. Für wenige Sekunden. Wenn sie sich gehen lässt – und wenn er sich ein bisschen Mühe gibt.  
  
„Ganz im Gegenteil. Solche Mädchen wie deine Freundin… die werden zu verbitterten, alten Sabberhexen. So wie Professor Briggs, die ist sicher auch schon mit 12 ein richtiger Besen gewesen.“ Anna Briggs ist ihre Hauslehrerin und zudem eine ausgesprochen unattraktive Frau, die so aussieht, als hätte sie gar keine Freude am Leben. „Sperrig. Hölzern. Mit Besen kann man keinen Spaß haben.“  
  
„Mit Minnie kann man aber Spaß haben!“  
  
„Du vielleicht… du bist ja auch ein Mädchen. Besen und Mädchen, das verträgt sich gut. Manchmal sogar ein bisschen zu gut.“  
  
„Ein bisschen zu gut?“ Gar nicht gerne ist sie das Echo von Richard oder sonst wem, aber manchmal ist das die einzige Art, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Wieder legt sich sein Arm auf ihre Schulter und er zieht sie an sich. Sie weicht ihm aus und er lacht.  
  
„Ach Dolly. Du weißt auch nicht, was du willst. Soll ich dich nun in Ruhe lassen oder erweist du uns die Ehre, dich in Hogsmeade herumzuführen?“  
  
„Ich finde mich bestimmt auch alleine zurecht.“  
  
„Daran zweifelt niemand… aber willst du wirklich den ganzen Tag alleine durch die Gegend laufen? Cornelius ist auch mit seiner Freundin bei Madam Puddifoot verabredet und so ganz alleine mit William kann ich mich nur langweilen.“   
  
Dolores dreht sich um und beobachtet die beiden Siebtklässler, die zwar miteinander reden, aber den Blick nach vorne gerichtet haben, sodass sie sich gleich wieder Richard zuwendet.   
  
„Welcher ist William und welcher ist Cornelius?“ Beide Jungen sind Slytherins und eigentlich kennt Dolores ihre Gesichter, aber sie hat nie auf ihre Namen geachtet. Ihr Gedächtnis für Namen ist ganz fürchterlich. In der ersten Klasse hat sie Zeichnungen von all ihren Kursen und dem Slytherintisch angefertigt, um die Namen all ihrer Klassenkameraden auswendig lernen zu können und nicht ständig nachfragen zu müssen. Man hätte sie schließlich für dumm halten müssen, wenn sie an Halloween immer noch nicht gewusst hätte, wie die Mädchen aus Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw hießen. So unüberschaubar groß ist Hogwarts dann ja nun wirklich nicht.  
  
„William ist der, der einen Kopf größer ist.“  
  
„Und William ist ein Langweiler?“   
  
„Du bist heute ganz schön frech, Dolly.“  
  
„Ich? Wieso denn ich? Du hast doch eben behauptet, du könntest dich mit ihm zusammen nur langweilen.“ Richard schmunzelt und versucht noch ein drittes Mal, mit seinem Arm auf ihren Schultern zu landen. Dieses Mal lässt sie ihn gewähren, doch sie verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper.  
  
Natürlich nennt sie Richard oft einen Dummkopf, aber sie muss auch zugeben, dass er ein passabler Erzähler sein kann, wenn er sich anstrengt. Der Weg nach Hogsmeade kommt ihr gar nicht mehr so lang vor, weil er Anekdoten über jedes einzelne Geschäft dort zu erzählen weiß. Es gibt sogar das Gerücht, dass der Bruder von Professor Dumbledore, dem Lehrer für Verwandlung, der Wirt in dem schäbigsten Lokal des ganzen Dorfes ist.   
  
„Ich will ihn sehen. Diesen „Eberkopf“, ja?“  
  
„Das ist kein Ort für ein Mädchen. Wir gehen schön ins „Drei Besen“, du trinkst dein erstes Butterbier und wir machen uns einen netten Nachmittag. Wir können auch zu Madam Puddifoot gehen, das ist ein ganz neues Café, im letzten Jahr hat es aufgemacht und die gesamte Einrichtung ist schreiend rosa. Das wird dir gefallen.“  
  
„Zu Madam Puddifoot gehen doch nur die Pärchen, oder?“  
  
„Und Freundinnen. Menschen, die die Farbe Rosa zu schätzen wissen.“  
  
„Du bist aber nicht meine Freundin Richard, du bist mein Cousin.“ Das ist ein Faktenargument, aber er grinst nur und bleibt stehen. Sie sind am Eingang des Ortes und seine beiden Freunde holen sie ein. Cornelius, der neben Richard und William sehr klein aussieht, Dolores aber natürlich trotzdem eher groß erscheint, nickt ihr zu und verschwindet dann direkt. Zielstrebig geht er auf ein Mädchen mit blonden Locken zu, das vor dem Café von Madam Puddifoot auf ihn wartet. „Wer ist das?“ Dolores hat dieses Mädchen noch nie zuvor gesehen – und sie glaubt doch, dass sie sich an solche Unmengen von Locken erinnern könnte. Aus der Entfernung ist es schwer zu sagen, ob das Mädchen wirklich hübsch ist oder einfach nur auffällig.  
  
„Das ist Rita. Sie hat vor drei Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht.“ Und dann geht sie mit einem Siebtklässler aus? Das kommt Dolores komisch vor, denn sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, sich für einen Jungen zu interessieren, der ganze drei Jahre jünger ist als sie. „Cornelius hat im Sommer ein Praktikum im Ministerium gemacht – und sie arbeitet dort in der Verwaltung. Sie hatten zur gleichen Zeit Mittagspause – und das war der Beginn einer großen Liebesgeschichte.“  
  
„Ach.“  
  
„Warum klingst du so abfällig? Glaubst du etwa nicht an die Liebe, Dolly? William, kannst du das fassen, meine Dolly glaubt nicht an die Liebe? Ist das nicht tragisch?“ William sagt gar nichts zu Richard, der wieder eine große Schau machen muss, sondern lacht nur in sich hinein. „Also dann, ich würde sagen, bevor wir uns verausgaben, trinken wir erstmal ein anständiges Butterbier, oder?“  
  
William nickt und auch Dolores hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Das „Drei Besen“ gefällt ihr, obwohl sie immer noch neugierig auf den „Eberkopf“ ist. Die Kellnerin bittet um ihre Bestellung und niemand belächelt sie, als sie sich gegen das obligatorische Butterbier und für einen Kakao entscheidet.   
  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass Butterbier kein richtiges Bier ist? Das könnte sogar eine Sechsjährige trinken.“ Das hat sie nicht gewusst, aber sie will sich keine Blöße geben und behauptet deshalb, ihr wäre eben nach einem warmen Getränk gewesen. Die Bestellung schwebt von der Theke zu ihrem Tisch und sie entspannt sich. Williams Gegenwart tut etwas für Richards Charakter und sie fühlt sich viel wohler in seiner Nähe als im Sommer. Er behält sogar seine Augen bei sich, als sie ihre Jacke auszieht und einen Knopf ihrer Bluse schließt, der sich selbstständig geöffnet hat. Sie vermisst Minnie gar nicht mehr so fürchterlich, bis Richard ganz plötzlich aufsteht und sich ohne eine großartige Entschuldigung an die Theke neben ein Mädchen stellt, das eigentlich mit ihren Freundinnen an einem Tisch weiter hinten sitzt.  
  
„Das ist Lana.“ Bisher hat sich William eher wenig gesprächig gegeben und es überrascht sie sehr, dass er eine Frage beantwortet, die sie noch nicht einmal gestellt hat.   
  
„Sollte ich Lana kennen?“  
  
„Sie spielt im Quidditchteam von Hufflepuff. Als Jägerin.“ Dann ist sie wahrscheinlich sehr beliebt. Die Schüler, die in den Hausmannschaften spielen, sind immer irgendwie populär.   
  
„Ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für Quidditch.“  
  
„Wofür interessierst du dich dann?“ Dolores erstarrt und nippt an ihrem Kakao, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Mit einer so vagen und doch irgendwie persönlichen Frage hat sie nicht gerechnet. William hat bislang eigentlich überhaupt nicht wirklich mit ihr gesprochen, denn Richard hat die Konversation wie üblich an sich gerissen und insgeheim muss sie zugeben, dass sie sich auf peinliches Schweigen eingestellt hat, bis Richard an ihren Tisch zurückkehrt.   
  
„Für alle möglichen Dinge.“  
  
„Für was denn zum Beispiel?“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Geistlos. So hat sie eines der Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal hinter vorgehaltener Hand und zugezogenen Vorhängen einmal genannt. Die geistlose Dolores, die kein Zauberschach spielt, sich nicht für Koboldsteine interessiert, keine richtigen Bücher liest, keine Quidditchspieler kennt, keine angesagte Musik hört und nicht mitbekommt, wer für wen schwärmt und wer wen mit wem betrogen hat. „Ich mag Katzen.“  
  
„Hast du eine Katze?“  
  
„Nein. Meine Eltern wollen keine Tiere im Haus.“  
  
„Ich dachte, eure Familie hat eine Farm? Mit diesen geflügelten Pferden?“  
  
„Ja, das stimmt… aber die Aethonen sind keine Haustieren, sondern… Nutztiere eben. Und Katzen sind ja nicht nützlich. Mäuse kann man auch zu leicht anderswie fangen... magst du denn Katzen?“  
  
„Katzen sind okay. Meine Tante hat einen Kater, der ist ganz niedlich.“ Katzen. Sind Katzen wirklich das Thema, über das man sich mit einem eigentlich ungesprächigen Siebtklässler unterhalten kann? Eher nicht. Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen und sie rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl herum, obwohl sie gar nicht so nervös ist. „Magst du Geistergeschichten?“   
  
„So etwas wie Lebensgeschichten von Geistern?“  
  
„Nein, gruselige Geschichten… Märchen und so was.“  
  
„Mein Vater hat mir früher immer Märchen vorgelesen. Das fand ich toll.“  
  
„In Hogsmeade gibt es ein Haus, in dem angeblich es angeblich spukt. Also dort lebt kein Geist wie der blutige Baron, der sich zeigt und seine Geschichte erzählt, sondern ein Gespenst, das sich nicht zeigen will. Aber seine Präsenz ist ganz deutlich, man kann einen kalten Wind spüren, wenn man an dem Haus vorbeigeht und wenn man sich näher heranwagt, dann hört man ein Flüstern.“  
  
„Ist das wirklich so oder denkst du dir das gerade aus?“   
  
„Das musst du selber herausfinden.“ Er lächelt und nickt in Richtung ihrer Tasse. „Trink auf, dann gehen wir.“ Wir? Dolores ist nicht sicher, wie viele Personen dieses „Wir“ umfassen soll.  
  
„Richard unterhält sich doch noch.“  
  
„Und er wird sich noch stundenlang unterhalten… er wartet seit Tagen auf eine gute Gelegenheit, um Lana anzusprechen – und jetzt, wo er einmal die Chance hat, sie um den Finger zu wickeln, wird er so schnell nicht aufgeben.“ Einer seiner Mundwinkel verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. „Bin ich dir nicht gut genug als Alleinunterhalter?“  
  
„Doch!“ Unter gar keinen Umständen will sie unhöflich sein und trinkt deshalb den letzten Schluck Kakao und zieht ihre Jacke an. „Ich bin bereit für Gespenster.“   
  
William macht einen zufriedenen Eindruck, als er aufsteht und sie an Richard vorbeigehen. Sie verlassen das „Drei Besen“ und Dolores wirft einen Blick zurück zur Theke. Da steht ihr Cousin und redet unaufhörlich auf ein Mädchen ein, das gar nicht einmal so begeistert aussieht. Er hat wieder diesen Blick drauf und Dolores ist dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht Lana aus Hufflepuff ist.  
  
„Also, was ist das für ein Gespenst?“   
  
„Weiß man nicht.“ William hat die Hände tief in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben und es kommt ihr so vor, als würde er sehr viel Abstand zu ihr halten. Vermutlich ist dieser Abstand aber ziemlich normal und sie kann das nur nicht einschätzen. „Vielleicht erzählt es dir ja seine Geschichte?“  
  
„Meinst du wirklich, ich mache so einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck auf Gespenster?“   
  
„Schon.“ William errötet. „Ich finde dich sehr hübsch.“   
  
„Danke.“ Dolores spürt, wie ihr Gesicht warm wird. Noch nie hat ihr ein Junge gesagt, dass er sie hübsch findet. Richard zählt nicht. Ihr Vater noch viel weniger. Wenn er die Hände nicht immer noch in seinen Taschen hätte, dann würde sie vielleicht sogar versuchen, seine Hand zu halten. Plötzlich fühlt sie sich ganz mutig. Und sie halluziniert. Sie stellt sich vor, dass William schon ewig und drei Tage lang in sie verliebt ist und Richard nur deshalb zu der Hufflepuff gegangen ist, damit William eine Chance hat, alleine mit ihr zu sprechen. So ist es sicher nicht gelaufen, aber sie kann sich das vorstellen und fühlt sich dabei irgendwie… wichtig. Wenn sie jemanden mögen würde, dann würde sie sich solche Gedanken machen. Und solche Pläne schmieden. „Findest du nicht, ich bin zu klein? Meine Mutter sagt immer, ich müsste dringend noch wachsen.“ Sie weiß nicht, warum sie das sagt. Nervös. Sie ist nervöser als sie zugeben mag.  
  
„Zu klein?“ William, der ihr auf einmal ganz gigantisch vorkommt, lächelt zum ersten Mal mit seinen beiden Mundwinkeln. „Ich finde das süß, wenn Frauen so klein sind. Ich mag das. Außerdem ist es praktisch.“  
  
„Praktisch? Was ist denn daran praktisch?“  
  
„Na, ich könnte dich ganz leicht hochheben.“  
  
„Ich werde nicht gerne hochgehoben.“ Das gibt ihr immer das Gefühl, als wäre sie eigentlich noch ein Kind. Und als wäre sie dem Rest der Welt unterlegen. Körperlich unterlegen. Und das war gar kein so schönes Gefühl. „Ich finde das blöd. Und entmündigend. Nur, dass du das weißt.“  
  
„Entmündigend? Du kennst ja dolle Wörter, Dolly.“ Das ist kein so gelungenes Wortspiel, aber sie muss trotzdem irgendwie darüber lachen, weil er sich Gedanken gemacht hat. Über ihren Namen. Oder vielmehr über ihren Spitznamen.  
  
„Eigentlich heiße ich Dolores.“  
  
„Ich weiß… aber Richard nennt dich doch immer Dolly, oder?“  
  
„Stimmt. Aber ich mag das gar nicht so. Meine beste Freundin nennt mich Lo, das ist mir lieber.“   
  
„Lo? Und das gefällt dir besser? So eine einzelne Silbe?“  
  
„Es ist eben eine Abkürzung, ein Spitzname. Und Abkürzungen sollen doch… kurz sein. Gibt es für deinen Namen keine Abkürzung?“  
  
„Doch, aber niemand nennt mich Will oder Bill oder denkt sich etwas anderes aus. Du kannst dir ja etwas ausdenken.“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun? William ist ein schöner Name. Oder würdest du lieber Willy genannt werden?“  
  
„Willy und Dolly.“ Er schmunzelt.  
  
„Das klingt nach Namen für Kleinkinder, oder?“  
  
„Es klingt passend… und das? Wonach klingt das für dich?“ Er nickt in Richtung eines schmächtigen, hölzernen Hauses, das nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt steht. Es gibt einen Kamin und Fenster aus Glas, aber abgesehen davon wirkt es so, als wäre es vor Urzeiten erbaut und nie renoviert worden. Das Gras darum ist hoch und wild gewachsen und Dolores tritt an einen Zaun heran, der aus demselben Holz gemacht zu sein scheint wie die Hütte selbst. „Wir können da herum gehen. Auf der Rückseite gibt es ein größeres Fenster und da ist es ruhiger, dann kannst du die Stimmen besser hören.“  
  
„Stimmen? Ich höre überhaupt nichts. Und kalt ist mir auch nicht!“  
  
Sie will protestieren und seine Geistergeschichte ernsthaft hinterfragen, aber er ist schon losgegangen und um nicht alleine an dem Zaun zu bleiben, der vielleicht einen Spuk begrenzt hält, folgt sie ihm rasch. Ihr Halstuch flattert im Wind und plötzlich ist ihr wirklich kalt. Sie reibt über ihre Arme und wünschte, sie hätte eine dickere Jacke angezogen und einen richtigen Schal.  
  
„Was ist das?“ Die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen haben sich aufgestellt und sie starrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das Haus an, das ihr aus diesem Winkel viel größer und düsterer zu sein scheint.   
  
„Das ist der kalte… herbstliche Hauch… des… Todes.“ Ohne Vorwarnung legt er seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte ab und zieht sie an sich, sodass sie mit ihrem Rücken an seiner Brust landet. Sie schreit leise auf und er lacht darüber, aber er lässt sie nicht gleich los. „Bist du so ängstlich?“  
  
„Eigentlich nicht, aber das war gemein. Ich hab…“ Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie berühren würde. Eigentlich sollte sie ihn bitten, sie loszulassen, aber es fühlt sich gar nicht einmal unangenehm an und sie lehnt sich probehalber ein bisschen gegen ihn. Er ist warm. Definitiv kein Gespenst. „Ich habe mich eben erschreckt. Mir war so kalt.“  
  
„Das liegt an den Bäumen hier. Auf der anderen Seite, da wo wir eben standen, da sind die aufgeheizten Läden noch zu nah, aber hier fängt schon wieder der Wald an. In der Nähe von so vielen Bäumen sinkt die Temperatur immer um einen oder zwei Grad, auch wenn man keine Schatten sehen kann.“   
  
„Das wusste ich nicht.“  
  
„Jetzt weißt du es.“ Seine Hände liegen immer noch oberhalb ihres Rockbundes und sie spürt, wie seine Finger sich bewegen. Er malt kleine, durch die Stoffschichten kaum spürbare Kreise. „Du bist gar nicht so schüchtern wie Richard immer behauptet.“  
  
„Hat er mich wirklich schüchtern genannt?“ Das klingt gar nicht so sehr nach etwas, das Richard über sie sagen würde. Und sie kennt ihn doch wohl besser als seine Freunde. Er gehört immerhin zu ihrer Familie.   
  
„Na ja, er meinte, du wärst ein scheues Reh, aber so scheu finde ich dich gar nicht… darf ich deine Hand nehmen?“ Ihre Hände hängen sinnlos an ihrem Körper herunter und sie nickt. Mit ihrem Rücken lehnt sich immer noch gegen ihn und sie zuckt zusammen, als seine Finger sich um ihre schließen. „Vielleicht hat er das auch wegen deiner Augen gesagt. Du hast Rehaugen, Dolly. Blaue Rehaugen.“ Das ist Unsinn. Es gibt keine Rehe mit blauen Augen.   
  
„Kannst du mich Dolores nennen?“  
  
„Natürlich.“   
  
Ganz langsam zieht er ihren Arm nach oben und dreht sie, als würden sie miteinander tanzen. Dolores hat noch nie richtig mit jemandem getanzt. In der letzten Woche hat Minnie ihr bei einem Spaziergang die Tanzschritte gezeigt, die sie von einer ihrer Cousinen gelernt hat, die in Wien lebt und mit einem schönen Mann verheiratet ist, der Walzer tanzen kann. Aber das war kein richtiges Tanzen, das war ein Spiel und das hier ist kein Spiel, das ist ganz eindeutig und Dolores weiß nicht, was als Nächstes passieren wird. Wohin das alles führen soll.   
  
Sie ist ganz froh, dass ihre Gesichter nicht auf derselben Höhe sind, denn so kann William sie nicht einfach küssen. Er müsste sich nach unten beugen und sie müsste sich strecken, damit ihre Münder sich berühren könnten. Sie will seinen Mund nicht berühren. Sie will auch nicht, dass ihre Brüste seinen Oberkörper berühren, weil sie so nah bei ihm steht. Mit ihrem Rücken ist das etwas anderes gewesen.   
  
„Du hast schöne Hände. So klein. Kinderhände.“ Er hält ihre Hand quer neben seinen Gürtel, damit sie sehen kann, wie kurz ihre Finger daneben aussehen. Sie sind nur zweimal so lang wie die Gürtelschnalle. Nicht einmal zweimal so lang, eher anderthalb Mal so lang. Höchstens.  
  
Als William seinen Gürtel öffnet und die Schnalle leise klickt, weiß Dolores nicht, was sie machen soll. Er hat ihre Hand für ein paar Sekunden losgelassen, aber dann nimmt er sie wieder und führt sie zu dem Bund seiner Hose. Sie will dort nicht hinsehen, aber sie kann auch nicht wegschauen und es ist ebenso erschreckend wie faszinierend, als sich dort auf einmal etwas regt und sich gegen ihre Hand drückt wie ein zutrauliches Tier. Sie ist nicht neugierig, aber ihre Finger bewegen sich ganz automatisch und tasten sich nach vorne. Er gibt ein unaussprechliches Geräusch von sich und auf einmal fühlt sich ihre Hand ganz nass an. Klebrig. Als hätte sie in zu dickflüssig geratene Seifenlauge gepackt. Erschrocken zieht sie die Hand zurück und wischt sie ganz automatisch an ihrem Rock ab. Fürchterlich sieht das aus, aber wenigstens fühlt sich ihre Hand nicht mehr so schmutzig an.   
  
„Das war schön. Danke, Dolly.“ William hat den Gürtel wieder geschlossen und greift nach ihrer freien Hand. Er holt eine Galleone aus Schokolade aus seiner Jackentasche und drückt sie zwischen ihre Finger. „Richard meinte, du hast einen süßen Zahn.“ Unvermittelt tritt er einen Schritt zurück und sieht in Richtung des „Honigtopf“ zurück. „Ich muss dann auch noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen… wir sehen uns, Dolly, ja?“  
  
Dolores nickt und kann sich nicht rühren. Sie sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er um den Zaun herumgeht und zwischen den Gruppen von Schülern verschwindet, die sich im Dorf tummeln und alle nicht in Richtung der Hütte und des kalten Waldes blicken. Am liebsten würde sie ihm nachrufen, dass ihr Name Dolores ist, aber sie kann nicht sprechen. Ihr Hals fühlt sich an, als hätte sie in den letzten Minuten ganz plötzlich eine Erkältung bekommen. Bestimmt ist ihre Zunge schon ganz weiß und belegt.


	4. Elfenwein

**4 – Elfenwein**

  
  


_Fold a scarf, Moroccan red_   
_And tie your hair behind your head_   
_Strap into some heels that hurt_   
_You shoulda kept my undershirt_

  
  
„Ich verstehe dich manchmal einfach nicht.“ Es ist der 24. Dezember, der Heilige Abend und es könnte nicht nur ein heiliger, sondern auch ein schöner Abend werden, wenn Minnie McGonagall nicht der größte Sturkopf des ganzen Schlosses wäre. „So eine Einladung kannst du doch nicht ausschlagen. Professor Slughorn hat noch nie jemanden aus der zweiten Klasse eingeladen! Es ist schon eine große Ehre, dass ich hingehen darf!“ Eine Ehre, die ihr nur zuteilwird, weil Horace Slughorn, der Meister der Zaubertränke, einen Narren an Richard gefressen hat und Dolores für ebenso begabt hält. Das ist sie nicht. Sie kann Anweisungen gut umsetzen und ist eine genaue Leserin, deswegen geraten ihr die Tränke meistens recht ordentlich, auch wenn sie nicht immer weiß, warum das so ist.   
  
„Ich würde ja hingehen, wenn ich nicht schon eine Verabredung getroffen hätte.“ Minnie ist keine Lügnerin und obwohl Dolores sie bereits seit einer elend langen Woche fragt, warum sie nicht einfach mit ihr zu dieser „intimen Feierlichkeit“ gehen kann, hat sie ihr bisher keinen Grund dafür genannt, sondern sich nur beharrlich geweigert.  
  
„Eine Verabredung? Mit wem bist du denn verabredet?“  
  
„Mit Rubeus.“  
  
„Wer soll das sein?“  
  
„Hagrid.“ Dolores kann nicht anders als ihre beste Freundin anzustarren – und Minnie errötet unter ihrem Blick.   
  
„Hagrid? Der Wildhüter?“ Sie sind in der Bibliothek und dementsprechend wäre es vernünftig, wenn sie leiser sprechen würde, aber Dolores kann sich nicht beherrschen. Das ist ein Abgrund von Minnie, den sie nicht hat kommen sehen. Entweder sie selbst ist eine fürchterliche beste Freundin oder Minnie ist eine fürchterliche Geheimniskrämerin. Oder beides. „Wie alt ist der denn überhaupt? Der ist doch bestimmt schon 25 oder 30 Jahre alt!“  
  
„Er hat Anfang des Monats seinen 20. Geburtstag gefeiert, aber so eine Verabredung ist das nicht! Er hat mir neulich erzählt, dass in diesem Winter eine Herde Einhörner durch den Wald streift und die möchte er mir heute zeigen.“  
  
„Er möchte dir eine Herde Einhörner zeigen?“ Dolores kann nicht anders als zu kichern. „Du weißt aber schon, wie das klingt, oder? Eine Herde Einhörner… also wirklich…“  
  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie das klingt. Ich fand es eine sehr nette Einladung. Er hat auch Kekse gebacken. Und er hat ja niemanden, mit dem er Weihnachten feiern kann und… überhaupt, ich habe mich eben mit ihm angefreundet. Da ist doch nichts bei.“   
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, da ist rein gar nichts bei.“ Sarkasmus macht ein Mädchen hässlich, pflegt ihre Mutter gerne zu behaupten, aber darüber kann Dolores gerade nicht nachdenken. „Was denkst du, mit wie vielen Schülerinnen hat der Wildhüter sich schon angefreundet? Wie vielen hat er schon eine Herde Einhörner vorgeführt?“  
  
„Du bist schrecklich, Lo!“ Minnie erhebt nur zu besonders raren Gelegenheiten die Stimme und sie zuckt prompt ein bisschen zurück, weil sie es nicht gewohnt ist, von Minnie angeschrien zu werden. „Geht es bei dir wirklich immer nur um das Eine?“  
  
„Bei mir nicht, aber bei den meisten Jungs schon.“ Mit einem Schulterzucken bekundet sie ihr Mitleid für Minnie, die zwar alles andere als dumm ist, aber manchmal doch nicht viel von der echten Welt versteht. Weil ihre Familie aus guten, gebildeten und vornehmen Menschen besteht und weil sie ihre Hand noch nie in der Hose eines Jungen wiedergefunden hat. Weil sie zwar gebildet ist und nicht die Unschuld vom Lande, aber eben doch auf ihre Art auch naiv ist. „Denkst du wirklich, dein Wildhüter will nicht ein bisschen mehr?“  
  
„Das denke ich nicht. Rubeus ist… er ist ein anständiger Mensch. Ein zutiefst anständiger Mensch. Er ist nicht wie Richard oder wie die ganzen anderen…“ Sie bricht den Satz ab.  
  
„Wie wer?“  
  
„Die Slytherins.“  
  
„Ach, du denkst, nur in Slytherin würden alle an „das Eine“ denken… meine Güte, du kannst es nicht einmal sagen. Für so prüde habe ich dich nicht gehalten.“   
  
Prüde. Das sollte keine richtige Beleidigung sein, aber sie hat einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Das kann sie fühlen – und auch sehen. Minnie hat die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, sodass sie nur noch ein dünner Strich sind. Mit flinken Handgriffen packt sie ihre Bücher und ihren Zauberstab ein. Am liebsten würde Dolores sich auf der Stelle entschuldigen, nach ihrer Hand greifen und sie irgendwie zwingen, hier bei ihr zu bleiben. Und mit zu der Weihnachtsfeier von Professor Slughorn zu kommen. Mehr hat sie doch gar nicht gewollt. Sie wollte nicht streiten, sie wollte nur… nicht allein sein. Mit all den anderen Slytherins, die nur an „das Eine“ denken und von Professor Slughorn mit einer besonderen Freundlichkeit behandelt werden, weil der Professor ihre Eltern, Geschwister oder Großeltern kennt und eine hohe Meinung von ihnen hat. Am Ende des Schuljahres soll Professor Briggs in Rente gehen und man munkelt, dass Slughorn dann der Hauslehrer der Slytherins werden wird.  
  
„Viel Spaß auf deiner Party, Lo. Und frohe Weihnachten.“  
  
Dolores bleibt allein in der Bibliothek zurück und findet sich wenige Stunden später in dem Büro von Horace Slughorn wieder. Der Professor hat alles ganz fabelhaft hergerichtet, die Musik gefällt ihr sehr und sie gefällt sich selbst in dem blauen Rock und der rosafarbenen Bluse, die sie trägt. Es ist eine der neuen Blusen, die ihre Mutter ihr im Sommer gekauft hat, und die nun fast noch besser sitzt als im August. In ihrer Hand hält sie ein Glas Elfenwein, ihr erstes Glas Elfenwein. Die meisten Schüler, die der Professor ausgewählt hat, sind aus den oberen Jahrgängen, deswegen schenken die Kellner die Getränke aus, ohne irgendwelche Nachfragen zu stellen. Ihre Schuhe haben wenigstens drei Fingerbreit hohe Absätze und sie hat sich sorgfältig geschminkt. Mit einem blassen Lippenstift, dessen Farbe zu ihrer Bluse passt. Sie fühlt sich sehr schick und kommt sich sehr erwachsen vor, aber sie weiß trotzdem nicht, was sie hier eigentlich zu suchen hat.  
  
Minnie ist natürlich nicht hier, damit hat sie auch schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet, aber sie wünschte, sie hätte gewusst, dass es kein Abendessen, sondern vielmehr eine Tanzveranstaltung ist. Viele Schüler sind nicht alleine gekommen, sondern haben Paare gebildet, Tanzpaare.   
  
Selbst über Richards Anwesenheit wäre sie dankbar, denn wenigstens hätte er mit ihr gesprochen, aber er hat sich beim Quidditchtraining am vergangenen Nachmittag die Schulter ausgekugelt und wird von der Leiterin des Krankenflügels dringend dazu angehalten, sein Bett nicht zu verlassen. Richard wird nie eine Karriere als Quidditchspieler haben, so gut ist er nicht, aber sein Platz in der Hausmannschaft ist ihm wichtig und er wird nicht riskieren, sich seine Schulter zu verderben und ausgewechselt werden. Deshalb bleibt er im Krankenflügel – und lässt sich von Lana bemuttern, die in ihm offenbar mehr sieht als einen Quidditchgegner. Dolores hat es einmal gewagt, ihn zu fragen, ob Lana seine Freundin ist, doch Richard hat nur gelacht. Lauthals gelacht. Und ihr keine brauchbare Antwort gegeben.  
  
„Hallo Dolly.“ Bei der Verniedlichung ihres Vornamens zuckt sie zusammen und rechnet damit, dass William neben ihr steht. Sie hat ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber sie nimmt an, dass auch er eine Einladung erhalten hat, das würde zu ihm passen. Seit dem Vorfall in Hogsmeade geht sie ihm aus dem Weg und vermeidet jeglichen Blickkontakt. Sie denkt nicht gerne daran, aber sie weiß, dass sie es nicht vergessen darf. Und dass sie vorsichtiger sein muss. Sie darf nicht alles sagen, was ihr durch den Kopf geht, oder alles tun, was ihr Herz leichtsinnigerweise begehrt. Sie darf die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Als sie sich umdreht, erblickt sie nicht das Gesicht von William, sondern Cornelius Fudge, der ebenfalls ein Glas Elfenwein umklammert und gerötete Wangen hat.  
  
„Oh, hallo Conny.“ Es ist der Elfenwein, der sie mutig macht und beinahe hätte sie darüber gelacht, wie tiefrot sich sein gesamtes Gesicht verfärbt. Sie nippt noch einmal an ihrem Wein und verkneift sich ein Grinsen. „Ungefähr so fühle ich mich, wenn mich jemand Dolly nennt. Mein Name ist Dolores.“  
  
„Entschuldigung.“  
  
„Angenommen.“   
  
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du tanzen möchtest.“ Er räuspert sich, aber seine Gesichtsfarbe hat sich wieder ein wenig normalisiert.  
  
„Mit dir?“  
  
„Ja, mit mir.“ Und die tiefe, dunkle Röte ist zurück. „Professor Slughorn hat mir in der letzten halben Stunde drei vermeintlich wichtige Persönlichkeiten vorgestellt, deren Namen im Zaubereiministerium rein gar nichts mehr gelten und ich bin sicher, er wagt es nicht, mich zu stören, wenn ich mit dir tanze. Also würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen?“  
  
„Warum fragst du gerade mich?“  
  
„Du bist alleine hergekommen. Und ich kenne deinen Namen. Wenigstens dachte ich, dass ich deinen Namen kenne.“ Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich habe ein entsetzlich schlechtes Gedächtnis, wenn es um Namen geht und ich kann ja kein Mädchen ansprechen, bei dessen Vornamen ich mir unsicher bin.“  
  
„Eine reizende Begründung.“ Sie stellt ihr ohnehin fast leeres Glas auf dem nächstgelegenen Tisch ab und bietet ihm ihre frei gewordene Hand an. „Du solltest dir angewöhnen, ein bisschen unehrlicher zu sein, Cornelius.“  
  
„Ich werde diesen Rat beherzigen.“ Seine Hand ist warm und ein bisschen klamm, so als wäre er nervös. Er führt sie auf die Mitte der Tanzfläche und legt seine andere Hand auf ihrer Taille ab. Er bemüht sich darum, dass sie rasch in den Takt des bereits angespielten Liedes hineinfinden und hält einen respektablen Abstand zu ihr. Cornelius würde ihrer Mutter gut gefallen. Da ist sie sich ganz sicher. Vielleicht fände sie ihn ein bisschen zu vornehm und etwas zu klein gewachsen für einen Mann, aber er ist ja auch erst 17 oder 18, es ist nicht gesagt, dass er nicht noch größer wird. „Warum bist du nicht in Begleitung gekommen?“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich jemanden mitbringen darf.“  
  
„Das stand doch auf der Einladung.“  
  
„Ich muss es überlesen haben.“ Sie hat die Einladung sehr penibel studiert und sie ist sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass dort nichts von einer Begleitung stand. Vermutlich denkt Cornelius an eine andere Einladung zu einer anderen Feierlichkeit zurück. Sicherlich ist er schon in den vergangenen Jahren bei der Weihnachtsfeier von Horace Slughorn zu Gast gewesen. „Aber ich hätte auch niemanden gehabt, den ich fragen kann.“ Er ist ein guter Tänzer, etwas steif, aber er führt sie gut und achtet darauf, dass sie nicht aus dem Takt geraten, sodass sie sich darauf konzentrieren kann, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Wieso bist du denn nicht in Begleitung gekommen? Du hast doch eine Freundin, oder?“ Dolores denkt an das blondgelockte Mädchen in Hogsmeade zurück. „Rita, oder?“  
  
„Rita ist nicht meine Freundin.“ Wieder räuspert er sich. „Richard sagt das nur immer so.“  
  
„Aha. Und weshalb gehst du dann mit ihr zu Madam Puddifoot? Ich dachte, das wäre so ein Café, in das man geht, wenn man verabredet ist.“  
  
„Wir waren ja auch verabredet, aber… es ist ein bisschen kompliziert zu erklären, aber Rita ist nicht meine Freundin.“  
  
„Sondern deine Geliebte?“   
  
„Nein! Um Himmels Willen, nein, so ist das wirklich nicht… wir haben uns im Sommer kennengelernt. Im Ministerium. Ich habe dort ein Praktikum gemacht und sie arbeitet dort und… wir haben uns schon sehr gut verstanden und… ich fand sie auch interessant, aber wir passen nicht zusammen.“  
  
„Und warum habt ihr euch dann getroffen?“  
  
„Weil wir uns dennoch gut verstehen. Und ich finde es immer spannend zu hören, welche Entwicklungen es im Zaubereiministerium gibt. Ich interessiere mich sehr für Politik und ich finde Magazine wie das Spektrum Zaubergamot zwar lesenswert, aber es ist doch immer besser, mit einem echten Menschen zu sprechen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht… und Rita interessiert sich im Gegenzug dafür sehr für Hogwarts. Also treffen wir uns und tauschen uns aus.“  
  
„Ihr seid also miteinander befreundet.“  
  
„So könnte man es ausdrücken.“ Plötzlich gerät sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und knickt um. Sie flucht leise und Cornelius hält inne. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, nur… mein Fuß. Ich habe die Schuhe noch nicht besonders oft getragen – und noch nie damit getanzt.“ Sie hat die Schuhe bisher nur in ihrem Schlafsaal getragen. Um überhaupt ein Gefühl für die Absätze zu bekommen. „Es geht gleich wieder, es tut gerade nur ein bisschen weh.“  
  
„Dann legen wir eine Pause ein. Da vorne ist ein Sofa, das ist frei, schau mal dort.“ Er macht einen unauffälligen Fingerzeig in Richtung eines Sofas, das sehr gemütlich und sehr verlassen in einer verwinkelten Ecke des Büros steht. „Geh du schon vor, ich hole mir noch ein Glas Elfenwein… soll ich dir auch eins mitbringen?“  
  
„Gerne.“  
  
„Kannst du überhaupt laufen?“  
  
„Das geht schon. Danke.“   
  
Ein Gentleman. Endlich ist ihr das richtige Wort eingefallen. Cornelius ist ein Gentleman. Ein Junge, der weiß, was sich gehört und welche Fragen man stellen muss – auch wenn er ein bisschen zu ehrlich ist. Dolores versucht, ihr Gewicht auf den Fuß zu verlagern, der sich normal anfühlt und geht so geradlinig wie möglich zu dem Sofa herüber. Erleichtert lässt sie sich in das Polster fallen und beobachtet, wie Cornelius zwei Weingläser balanciert und von Professor Slughorn abgefangen wird. Ganz souverän nickt er in ihre Richtung und sie bemüht sich, freundlich zu lächeln. Der Meister der Zaubertränke nickt verständnisvoll und wendet sich augenblicklich an einen anderen Auserwählten.   
  
Zielstrebig kehrt Cornelius zu ihr zurück, setzt sich neben sie und überreicht ihr das weniger gut gefüllte Glas.   
  
„Danke dir.“  
  
„Ich muss mich bedanken. Du bist eine Lebensretterin.“ So hat sie noch nie jemand genannt und das Wort gefällt ihr, es gefällt ihr wirklich sehr gut.   
  
„Warum ist er so versessen darauf, mit dir zu reden?“  
  
„Ach, er meint, ich würde es einmal weit bringen.“   
  
„Und wirst du das?“  
  
„Ich hoffe es? Hofft das nicht jeder?“ Cornelius scheint schon wieder verlegen zu sein und rutscht auf dem Sofa herum. „Ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich ehrgeizig bin, aber… das ist doch normal. Jeder will doch irgendwie wichtig sein, oder? Träumst du insgeheim nie davon, dass dein Name in den Geschichtsbüchern steht?“  
  
„Nein. Aber ich werde meinen Namen ja auch nicht behalten. Ich werde ja nicht für immer Dolores Umbridge sein, sondern… ich weiß nicht, ich werde wohl irgendwann heiraten und dann werde ich sowieso ganz anders heißen.“  
  
„Du nimmst die Dinge gerne sehr wörtlich, oder?“  
  
„Ist das verkehrt?“  
  
„Nein, es ist nur… selten. Und du stellst gerne Fragen.“  
  
„Und ist das denn verkehrt?“  
  
„Nein, ich finde das gut. Man kann es nur zu etwas bringen, wenn man die richtigen Fragen stellt. Das sagt Professor Slughorn immer und natürlich meint er damit, dass man mit den richtigen Leuten sprechen muss, aber ich glaube, grundlegend stimmt das. Man muss irgendwie wissen, wann es sich lohnt, den Mund aufzumachen. Und wann nicht.“ Er lächelt sie an und sie spürt, wie schnell ihr Herz auf einmal schlägt. „Es hat sich beispielsweise gelohnt, dich zu fragen, ob du mit mir tanzen willst. Das hat sich definitiv gelohnt.“   
  
Nun ist Dolores diejenige, die errötet. Ein bisschen wehmütig wird sie aber doch, als sie an ihrem Wein nippt und an Minnie denken muss, die hier sein und sehen könnte, dass es auch wunderbare, anständige Slytherins gibt, wenn sie nicht aus Prinzip Kekse und eine Herde Einhörner einer ganz normalen Weihnachtsfeier vorziehen würde.


	5. Kürbissaft

  


**5 – Kürbissaft**

  
  


_You're like 22 girls in one_   
_And none of them know what they're running from_   
_Was it just too far to fall_   
_For a little paper doll?_

  
  
„Sprichst du noch mit mir?“ Minnie sitzt hinter ihren Büchern und sieht nicht direkt auf. Wortlos legt Dolores ein Armband auf den Tisch, das sie in den Ferien geflochten hat. Zu Weihnachten hat ihre Mutter ihr ein Päckchen mit Stricknadeln und Wolle geschickt. Und einem dazugehörigen Buch mit Mustern und Anleitungen für Anfänger. Besonders geschickt kann sie noch nicht mit den Nadeln umgehen, aber es ist ihr immerhin gelungen, so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Schottenmuster zustande zu bringen. Minnies Mundwinkel gehen ein Stückchen nach oben.  
  
„Natürlich spreche ich noch mit dir. Frohes, neues Jahr.“ Der Januar ist fast vorbei, aber das kann man immer noch sagen. Minnie legt ihre Feder zur Seite und hebt das Armband hoch. „Danke. Ist das selbstgemacht?“  
  
„Ja… sieht man das nicht? So gut ist es leider nicht geworden… wenn ich mehr Übung habe, dann bekommst du ein neues, aber ich wollte nicht noch länger warten.“ Sie nimmt sich einen Stuhl und stellt ihn so, dass sie Minnie direkt gegenübersitzen kann. „Muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen? Haben wir uns gestritten? Was… was war das eigentlich?“  
  
„Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Wir waren nicht derselben Meinung, aber… ich erwarte keine Entschuldigung von dir. Ich hoffe, du erwartest auch keine von mir. Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, wofür ich mich entschuldigen sollte.“ Dolores nickt. Vergeben und vergessen, obwohl es nichts zu vergeben gibt, das findet sie gut.   
  
„Dann erzähl mal… gibt es wirklich Einhörner im Wald?“  
  
„Ja. Aber keine richtige Herde, eher eine… Großfamilie. Rubeus meint, sie haben sich verlaufen, eigentlich ist der Wald viel zu kalt und dicht für Einhörner. Sie sind wahrscheinlich vor irgendetwas geflohen und deswegen so nah an das Schloss herangekommen. Die Zentauren wissen nicht, wie sie mit ihnen verfahren sollen und dulden sie bis zum Frühjahr.“   
  
„Die Zentauren? Welche Zentauren denn?“  
  
„Im Wald lebt eine Herde Zentauren. Und das ist wirklich eine Herde, Rubeus hat es noch nicht geschafft, sie zu zählen, obwohl er sich Mühe gibt, den Wald zu… katalogisieren. Er will jedes Lebewesen dort kennen und verstehen lernen so gut er kann.“  
  
„Warum? Ich meine… sicher, Einhörner sind toll anzusehen und mit ihrem Blut kann man faszinierende Zaubertränke brauen, aber… Zentauren? Das sind doch nur bessere Pferde. Wie die Aethonen. Sie können nicht einmal fliegen, also sind sie den Aethonen eigentlich unterlegen.“  
  
„Sie haben den Verstand eines Menschen. Rubeus sagt, sie sprechen unsere Sprache. Wir könnten uns mit ihnen unterhalten… wenn sie das wollen würden. Aber Zentauren bleiben gerne für sich.“  
  
„Also arrogante, sprechend Pferde?“ Dolores verzieht das Gesicht. Sie findet die Vorstellung, dass ein Geschöpf nicht weiß, ob es Mensch oder Tier ist, irgendwie beunruhigend. Schon als Kind hat sie Märchen über solche Mischwesen nicht gemocht. Immer wenn ihr Vater die Geschichte der kleinen Meerjungfrau angelesen hat, hat sie gleich so getan, als würde sie einschlafen.  
  
„Nein, eigentlich sind sie wohl mehr Menschen. Mit Hufen. Und ganz anderen Vorstellungen von Gemeinschaft und Moral als wir. Findest du das denn gar nicht spannend? Du guckst so, als würde es hier drin nach Drachenmist riechen.“ Dolores konzentriert sich darauf, ihre Gesichtszüge zu glätten, denn sie weiß genau, welchen Gesichtsausdruck Minnie meint. Es gibt ein Foto von ihr, auf dem sie so guckt, das vor zwei Jahren entstanden ist, als sie die Aethonen füttern musste, weil ihr Vater mit der Sommergrippe im Bett gelegen hat und ihre Mutter alleine angeblich nicht zurechtgekommen ist. Trotzdem hat sie die Zeit gefunden, Dolores zu fotografieren, also hätte sie die Arbeit wohl auch alleine verrichten können. „Wie war denn die Feier von Professor Slughorn? Ich habe gar nicht viel darüber gehört, im letzten Jahr haben in Gryffindor weit mehr Leute darüber geredet. War es nicht so aufregend?“  
  
„Nein, aufregend war es nicht… aber es war ein sehr netter Abend.“  
  
„Trotz Richard?“  
  
„Ach, Richard ist gar nicht dort gewesen. Er musste die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen. Aber Cornelius hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet.“  
  
„Cornelius? Cornelius Fudge etwa?“ Minnies Gedächtnis ist brillant und deshalb wundert es Dolores gar nicht, dass ihre beste Freundin eher skeptisch aussieht. „Ist das nicht auch ein Freund von Richard?“  
  
„Ja, sie sind wohl befreundet, aber Cornelius ist wirklich ganz anders! Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, wie die beiden überhaupt zusammengefunden haben… er ist wirklich sehr nett. Und sehr höflich. Ein Gentleman könnte man sagen.“  
  
„Ach, hört, hört, ein Gentleman!“ Es ist unverkennbar, dass Minnie sich über ihre Ausdrucksweise lustig macht. „Also bist du… bist du angetan?“  
  
„Ein bisschen.“ Ihr Gesicht fühlt sich plötzlich ganz warm an und sie stellt ärgerlich fest, dass ihre Finger angefangen haben, an ihrem Rocksaum zu zupfen. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. Er macht ja in ein paar Monaten seinen Abschluss und überhaupt… ich glaube nicht, dass er mich so sieht. Er grüßt mich, wenn wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum oder auf dem Korridor begegnen. Und manchmal sitzen wir beim Abendessen nebeneinander, wenn Richard auch zu mir kommt… und dann reden wir ein bisschen.“ In den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren ist es für Dolores das Grauen gewesen, wenn Richard sie mit halbvollem Mund besprochen hat, aber neuerdings hofft sie sogar ein bisschen darauf, dass er sich den Platz neben ihr ausguckt. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung sitzt William neuerdings nicht mehr bei Richard und Cornelius, sondern bei einer Sechstklässlerin, die fast so klein ist wie Dolores, wirklich braune Rehaugen und gar keinen guten Ruf hat.  
  
„Worüber redet ihr?“  
  
„Meistens über den Unterricht. Über die Lehrer. Er lästert immer gerne über Professor Slughorn, das ist er sehr unterhaltsam. Manchmal geht es auch um Politik… er liest sehr viel Zeitung. Er findet es wichtig, dass man weiß, was gerade in der Welt passiert.“   
  
„Das klingt ja wirklich ganz gescheit.“  
  
„Überrascht dich das?“ Hält sie ihn etwa für dumm? Oh, Minnie kann so schrecklich herablassend sein – und vermutlich merkt sie das überhaupt nicht. Sie setzt immer voraus, dass alle so viele Bücher gelesen haben wie sie und die Namen sämtlicher Zaubereiminister kennen und wissen, wie das Universum entstanden ist und all solche Sachen.  
  
„Na ja… die Familie Fudge hat ja doch einen gewissen Ruf. Eine meiner Cousinen studiert zusammen mit dem Bruder von Cornelius in Oxford und sie meinte, da wäre mehr Schein als Sein.“   
  
„Mehr Schein als Sein? Das ist aber nicht gerade nett so etwas zu sagen. Und es ist auch nicht ganz richtig, von seinem Bruder direkt auf Cornelius zu schließen, oder?“  
  
„Stimmt, da hast du natürlich Recht.“   
  
„Solche Aussagen sind… wie nennst du die nochmal? Pauschal? Pauschale Aussagen sind immer verkehrt, das hast du letztes Jahr ständig gesagt, als du dich darüber beschwert hast, wie sehr Professor Binns die Trollkriege vereinfacht.“   
  
„Ja, das habe ich gesagt…“ Minnie ringt sich ein Lächeln ab und nun macht sie doch den Eindruck, als wollte sie eine Entschuldigung hervorbringen. „Ich bin sicher, Cornelius ist ein feiner Mensch, Lo. Wenn du das sagst, dann wird da schon etwas dran sein.“ Minnie sieht fast ein bisschen stutzig aus, weil Dolores ausnahmsweise einmal deutlich besser argumentiert hat als sie selbst. „Feierst du den Valentinstag?“  
  
„Nicht mehr als sonst… also es gibt ja den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, aber ich weiß nicht so genau, ob ich wirklich gehen möchte. Alleine. Am Valentinstag. Das ist ja irgendwie auch blöd. Ich wünschte, du könntest mitkommen… und dich irgendwie an Dumbledore vorbeischleichen.“  
  
„Schleichen? Ich und schleichen?“   
  
„Das wäre doch mal was. Oder hast du Angst, dass du dann nicht mehr Dumbledores Liebling bist?“  
  
„Ich bin doch nicht sein Liebling. Professor Dumbledore hat keine Lieblinge – er ist nicht wie Slughorn, er bevorzugt niemanden und verteilt einfach so bessere Noten, wenn die Leistung nicht stimmt!“ Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Minnie ihren Hauslehrer verteidigt, obwohl Dolores eigentlich gar nichts gesagt hat. Minnie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie bringt Albus Dumbledore schon ein bisschen mehr Ehrfurcht entgegen als alle anderen. Und sie legt sehr viel Wert auf seine Meinung, dabei ist es sonst gar nicht ihre Art, sehr viel Wert auf die Meinung von irgendwem zu legen.   
  
„Ja gut, das stimmt vielleicht, aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Dumbledore nicht ganz innerlich auch ein Urteil über seine Mitmenschen fällt.“ Minnie zuckt mit den Schultern und will das Thema ganz eindeutig nicht weiter verfolgen. „Also wenn du nicht mit nach Hogsmeade mitkommen willst… wenn du es nicht einmal probieren möchtest, dann werde ich wohl hier bleiben… außer dein neuer Freund Hagrid backt Kekse in Herzform.“  
  
„Dünnes Eis, Lo. Ganz dünnes Eis ist das unter deinen Füßen.“   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Dolores muss ein bisschen grinsen, auch wenn es irgendwie unangenehm ist. Da steht immer noch etwas zwischen ihnen, sie sind immer noch nicht auf dem grünsten aller Zweige angekommen, aber das ist nicht schlimm, denn Minnie streift das selbstgeknüpfte, gar nicht mal so schöne Armband über ihr Handgelenk und lächelt.   
  
Bester Laune geht Dolores vor dem Abendessen durch das Schloss und erschreckt sich prompt zu Tode, als sie die Treppe in die Kerker hinab gehen möchte und ihr Richard aus dem Schatten entgegenkommt. Wie einer von diesen springenden Teufeln, Springkastenteufeln. Er lacht über ihren aufgerissen Mund und den kleinen Satz, den sie rückwärts gemacht hat.  
  
„Du siehst aus wie jemand, der ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen hat… na, wo hast du dich wieder rumgetrieben, Dolly?“  
  
„Ich war in der Bibliothek. Mit Minnie. Und du hast mich erschreckt.“  
  
„Die Bibliothek? An einem winterlichen Sonntag? Wie romantisch.“   
  
„Wenn man Hausstaub und den trockenen Husten von Madam Eloy romantisch findet.“  
  
„Weißt du, wer auch gerne in die Bibliothek geht? Cornelius. Er streift dort durch die Reihen und sucht nach verschollenen Biographien über Perseus Parkinson, Grogan Stump, Faris Spavin und andere Lichtgestalten.“ Richard macht sich über seine Freunde lustig, das ist irgendwie beruhigend, denn es bedeutet, dass er sich anscheinend wirklich zwanghaft über alles und jeden lustig macht. „Vielleicht seid ihr ja übereinander… gestolpert.“   
  
„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen.“  
  
„Wie bedauerlich.“  
  
„Was willst du eigentlich, Richard? Hörst du dich heute wieder selber gerne reden oder hast du wirklich etwas zu sagen?“  
  
„Vorsichtig, Dolly, ganz vorsichtig.“ Er steht auf einmal so dicht vor ihr, dass sie ihm ausweicht und dabei mit dem Rücken an einer Wand landet. Das Treppengeländer ist nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrer rechten Hand entfernt. „Nicht so frech, ja? Man könnte ja glatt denken, du willst mich beleidigen. Willst du das?“ Sie hat nicht direkt Angst vor ihm und sie denkt auch nicht, dass er sie sehr böse verhexen würde, aber sie hat auch keine Lust, mit einer verknoteten Zunge oder tanzenden Beinen in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.   
  
„Nein, Richard.“  
  
„Gut.“ Er dehnte diese eine Silbe so lang, dass sie seinen Atem riechen kann. Unauffällig schnuppert sie in seine Richtung und er bemerkt es. „Ja? Willst du etwas sagen?“  
  
„Nein, ich will nichts sagen.“ Er hat getrunken. Kürbissaft mit… irgendetwas anderem. Sie kann es nicht genau benennen. Vielleicht schon gestern Abend und er hat seine Zähne nur nicht besonders sorgfältig geputzt. Oder er trinkt am helllichten Tag. Es ist ja schließlich Sonntag. Da kann so etwas schon mal vorkommen.   
  
„Ich glaube, Cornelius hat eine Schwäche für dich.“  
  
„Ach, das glaube ich nicht.“  
  
„Und William hat eine Zeit lang auch sehr viel nach dir gefragt.“  
  
„Das hast du dir sicher eingebildet.“  
  
„Ach, meinst du? Denkst du, ich bilde mir Sachen ein?“ Seine Augen kommen ihr größer vor als sonst und er ist nun so nah, dass sich seine Hüfte gegen ihren Oberkörper drückt. Sie muss den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.   
  
„Nein, Richard. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Freunde mich nicht interessant finden.“  
  
„Das will ich auch hoffen. Du gehörst mir. Du bist meine Familie und das zählt.“ Er umfasst ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Ich will nicht, dass du Dummheiten machst, wenn ich nächstes Jahr nicht mehr hier bin. Ich werde erfahren, wenn du dich wie eine Hure aufführst.“  
  
„Ich werde mich gut benehmen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Es geht doch nicht um mich, es geht mir immer nur um dich, Dolly. Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich, hast du das schon wieder vergessen?“ Stumm schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Gut.“ Er beugt sich zu ihr herunter und eine Sekunde lang befürchtet sie, dass er sie auf den Mund küssen könnte, doch dann spürt sie seine rauen Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. Und das ist eigentlich ganz okay.   
  
Es ist nicht okay, aber es könnte schlimmer sein.


	6. Blubberwasser

  


**6 – Blubberwasser**

  
  


_Cut the cord and pull some strings_   
_And make yourself some angel wings_   
_And if those angel wings don't fly_   
_Someone's gonna paint you another sky_

  
  
Das Schloss ist leer oder wenigstens scheint es so. Die Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse sind natürlich alle da, aber man sieht sie kaum und Dolores fühlt sich ein bisschen so, als würde ganz Hogwarts Minnie und ihr gehören.   
  
Es ist der vierzehnte Februar, ein Montag, aber eben kein normaler Montag, sondern der Valentinstag, den Professor Dippet jedes Jahr zu einem sogenannten „Studientag“ ernennt, an dem der Unterricht entfällt.   
  
„Meinst du, Professor Dippet ist ein Romantiker oder warum gibt er uns heute frei?“  
  
„In Eine Geschichte Hogwarts‘ habe ich gelesen, dass es diesen Studientag schon immer gab, weil die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw am 14. Februar geboren ist und die Gründerin diesen Tag mit ihrer Tochter verbringen wollte.“   
  
„Meinst du, das stimmt?“  
  
„Natürlich, es ist ein Geschichtsbuch, nicht die Hexenwoche oder so.“  
  
Dolores und Minnie haben abgesprochen, dass sie sich besonders viel Mühe mit ihren Kleidern geben und es fühlt sich wirklich besonders an, zusammen durch einen leeren Korridor zu spazieren. Am Ende dieses Korridors ist die schönste Fensterbank des ganzen Schlosses. Von dort aus kann man durch die bunt verglasten Fenster über die Ländereien sehen – und es ist niemals kalt, weil das gut beheizte Büro von Professor Slughorn in der Nähe und es überhaupt ein sehr windstiller Korridor ist. Leichtfüßig hüpft Minnie auf die Fensterbank. Dolores muss sich da schon mehr konzentrieren, weil sie ein bisschen zu klein ist und zudem noch die Schuhe mit den drei Fingerbreit hohen Absätzen trägt. Sie stellt die Flasche mit dem Blubberwasser ab, die sie den Hauselfen mit sehr vielen lieben Worten und großen Augen abgeschwatzt hat. Mit einer nicht besonders eleganten Bewegung landet sie schließlich auch auf der Fensterbank, breitet ihren Rock sorgfältig um sich herum aus und lässt ihre Beine baumeln.   
  
„Idyllisch, oder?“ Der Moment kommt ihr sehr perfekt vor und es interessiert sie, ob Minnie das auch so sieht oder ob ihr Stolz ungerechtfertigt ist. Die beste Fensterbank, die Buntglasfenster, das Blubberwasser und die weit schwingenden Röcke, das sind alles ihre Ideen, die zu diesem stimmigen Gesamtbild beitragen. An Minnies Handgelenk baumelt sogar ihr Armband, das nach nur zwei Wochen schon ein wenig ausgeleiert und zerfranst wirkt, aber noch nicht kaputt gegangen ist.   
  
„Sehr idyllisch… aber was genau ist das?“  
  
„Blubberwasser. Kennst du das etwa nicht?“  
  
„Ich habe davon gehört… aber noch nie so eine Flasche gesehen.“ Sie greift nach dem Flaschenhals, der in eine knisternde, goldene Folie eingewickelt ist. So wie bei einem echten Champagner. „Das ist kein Alkohol, oder?“  
  
„Nein, aber es sieht genauso aus wie Sekt. Meine Mutter hat früher immer eine Flasche für Silvester gekauft, damit ich mit den Erwachsenen anstoßen kann.“ Und damit sie ihrem Vater auch ein paar Gläser davon unterjubeln kann und er nicht gleich nach Mitternacht wie ein Stein ins Bett fällt und sie mit der ganzen Arbeit alleine lässt, weil er ja so müde und betrunken ist.  
  
„Ich habe noch nie Sekt getrunken.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht… aber er prickelt auf der Zunge. Wie Wasser mit ganz ganz viel Kohlensäure. Also so ähnlich. Oder wie Brause.“ Dolores greift in ihre Rocktasche und holt zwei Päckchen Brausepulver hervor, die sie bei ihrer Bettnachbarin Druella gestohlen hat, die jeden Monat Eulen beladen mit Süßigkeiten von ihrer Großmutter bekommt und trotzdem dürr wie ein Besenstiel war. Aber kein Besen. Nicht nach Richards Definition. Eigentlich war sie ziemlich hübsch.   
  
„Tut das nicht weh im Mund?“ Zögerlich nimmt Minnie ihr das eine Päckchen aus der Hand. Geschmacksrichtung Waldmeister. Die hätte Dolores gerne selbst gehabt, aber sie begnügt sich mit Zitrone. Sie können ja auch nach der Hälfte tauschen, das ganze Pulver kann man sowieso nicht auf einmal nehmen.   
  
„Jetzt sei nicht feige.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht feige, ich bin skeptisch. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, Lo.“  
  
„Aber das Ergebnis ist dasselbe. Du zierst dich. Wovor hast du Angst? Dich sieht doch keiner, nur ich. Und ich werde schon keinem erzählen, wenn du alles auf den Boden spuckst oder Schaum vorm Mund hast wie ein tollwütiger Niffler.“  
  
„Sehr gnädig von dir.“ Minnie rümpft die Nase, reißt aber das Päckchen auf und kippt sich ein wenig Pulver in die Innenfläche ihrer Hand, während Dolores die Flasche mit dem Blubberwasser öffnet. Sie hat nicht daran gedacht, Gläser mitzunehmen und deshalb können sie nicht gleichzeitig trinken, aber das macht gar nichts. Sie lässt Minnie gerne den Vortritt.   
  
„Fröhlichen Valentinstag!“ Sie kichert und bietet Minnie die Flasche an. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, führt Minnie ihre Hand an den Mund und leckt das Brausepulver ab. Selbst dabei sieht sie nicht komplett unbeholfen aus. Es ist bei ihr nicht einmal eklig, wenn sie über ihre eigene Hand leckt. Mutig nimmt sie die Flasche und trinkt den ersten Schluck. Sie reißt die Augen weit auf und man kann regelrecht sehen, wie das Blubberwasser sich in ihren Wangen ausbreitet, aber sie spuckt nicht, sondern kneift nur die Augen zusammen und schluckt hoheitsvoll.   
  
„Fröhlichen Valentinstag… warum mache ich so was überhaupt mit? Das ist doch… bescheuert.“  
  
„Aber lustig. Oder?“  
  
„Wirst du ja gleich selber sehen.“   
  
Streng hält sie ihr die Flasche entgegen. Ein Rest von dem grünlichen Brausepulver klebt an ihrer Hand. Todesmutig und bereit, sich zu blamieren, nimmt Dolores doppelt so viel Pulver wie Minnie und schafft es immerhin, einen Großteil davon in ihren Mund zu befördern. Sie hört kaum noch, wie Minnie sie eine Angeberin schimpft, denn sofort sind ihre Ohren von einem aufregenden, leicht bedrohlichen Knistern erfüllt. Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck Blubberwasser hinterher und es fühlt sich so an, als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Mund stattfinden. Reflexartig kneift sie ebenfalls die Augen zusammen und versucht, das Feuerwerk so lange wie möglich auszuhalten, ehe sie schließlich runterschluckt und das Kitzeln in ihrem Hals genießt.   
  
„Das war unglaublich!“ So zu hundert Prozent kann Minnie ihre Begeisterung definitiv nicht teilen, aber immerhin grinst sie auch mal. „Das ist ja wohl großartig, oder?“  
  
„Ganz großartig.“  
  
„Musst du immer so zynisch sein?“  
  
„Entschuldigung. Es ist fantastisch. Nichts anderes kann man behaupten.“   
  
„Dankeschön.“ Dolores neigt den Kopf, als würde sie sich verbeugen. „Tauschen wir?“ Fragend hält sie ihr eigenes Brausepulver hoch und Minnie runzelt schon wieder die Stirn.  
  
„Welche Sorte ist das?“  
  
„Zitrone.“  
  
„Schmeckt das? Ich mag Zitronen gar nicht so gerne.“  
  
„Es schmeckt nicht nach echten Zitronen… eher nach Limonade. Und Limonade magst du doch.“ Minnie zögert. „Du kannst auch probieren.“ Sie rutscht ein Stück näher zu Minnie und hält ihrer besten Freundin die Handfläche hin, an der noch Reste von dem Pulver kleben.  
  
„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht deine Hand ablecken, Lo! Ich bin doch kein Hund!“   
  
„Okay. Zweites Angebot.“ Dolores streckt ihre Zunge aus und Minnie hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. Dabei sieht sie aus wie eine brüskierte, alte Dame und Dolores kann nicht anders, als sich darüber halb tot zu lachen – und weil es gar nicht so einfach ist, sich mit ausgestreckter Zunge halbtot zu lachen, schließt sie ihren Mund wieder. „Und ich dachte, ich bin dein Valentinstagsschatz.“  
  
„Unmöglich bist du!“ Wenigstens kann Minnie jetzt ein bisschen mitlachen. Für eine Sekunde. Bis Dolores die nächstbeste Provokation für die Gryffindor neben sich eingefallen ist. Es ist eine zu tolle Chance, um sie nicht zu ergreifen, auch wenn sie sich wiederholt. Wie eine Schallplatte, die einen Sprung hat.  
  
„Wenigstens bin ich kein Feigling.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht!“ Minnie ist empört und still und heimlich freut Dolores sich darüber, wie gut sie einen anderen Menschen berechnen kann. Wie leicht das manchmal doch ist. „Dann eben so.“ Fragend bietet Dolores ihr zum zweiten Mal die Hand an, aber Minnie beugt sich stattdessen vor und presst ihre Lippen auf den Mund von Dolores.  
  
Erst fühlt es sich ein bisschen komisch an und dann wird Dolores schlagartig klar, dass sie gerade zum ersten Mal jemanden küsst – und dass sie sich ihren ersten Kuss immer anders vorgestellt hat. Minnie ist ein Mädchen. Ihre beste Freundin. Kann das dann überhaupt zählen? Oder zählt es eher so halb? Sie öffnet ihren Mund, damit es auch wirklich ein sinnvoller Geschmackstest ist. Ihre Zunge prickelt noch immer und auf einmal schmeckt sie den Waldmeister, den sie selbst auch der süß-sauren Zitrone vorgezogen hätte.  
  
Als Minnie sich schließlich ganz abrupt von ihr losmacht und wieder einfach nur neben sitzt, da ist Dolores irgendwie enttäuscht. Und das ist der Moment, in dem sie Angst vor sich selber bekommt. Sie hat ihre beste Freundin geküsst und es war irgendwie… schön. Es hätte sich komischer anfühlen müssen. Und nicht so normal. Am liebsten würde sie sich räuspern, aber sie will nicht so offensichtlich verlegen sein, denn dafür gibt es eigentlich gar keinen Grund. Deshalb hebt sie einfach nur ihr angebrochenes Brausepäckchen hoch.  
  
„Also… tauschen?“  
  
„Klar.“   
  
Blitzschnell hat sie Minnie das Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt und die Waldmeisterpackung in die Finger bekommen. Die Papiertüte ist ein bisschen zerdrückt, so als hätte Minnie sie zu fest gehalten. Als wären ihre Hände dabei ein bisschen verschwitzt gewesen. Vor Aufregung oder vor Verlegenheit. Oder weil sie im wärmsten und behaglichsten Korridor des Schlosses sitzen und beide gerade ein Feuerwerk heruntergeschluckt haben.


	7. Wasser

**7 – Wasser**

  
  


_'Cause you're like 22 girls in one_   
_And none of them know what they're running from_   
_Was it just too far to fall_   
_Was it just too far to fall_

  
  
„Du bist ungewöhnlich groß.“ Die braunen Augen von Rubeus Hagrid weichen ihr aus und sie staunt darüber, wie schwach ein Mann sein kann, der sicherlich dreimal oder viermal so viel wiegt wie sie selbst. Und vielleicht sogar doppelt so groß ist.  
  
„Ja… ja… war ich immer schon, liegt bei uns in der Familie.“ Dolores nickt bedächtig und bereut es sehr, dass sie sich auf Minnies Vorschlag eingelassen hat und mit zu dem Gemüsegarten des Wildhüters gekommen ist. Um den See herum feiern alle das Ende des Schuljahres und sie könnte auch dort sein, auf ein letztes Gespräch mit Cornelius hoffen, aber nein, sie ist hier. An der Grenze zum Wald. Und sie hört sich an, wie dieser schwache, große Mann über Kürbisse spricht. Und über die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Drachenmist als Dünger.   
  
Minnie musste zur Toilette und hat sich vor wenigen Minuten verabschiedet. Dolores hofft ganz inständig, dass sie nicht hoch bis zum Schloss läuft, sondern einfach in den Wald geht. Es würde zu Minnie passen, dass sie sich zu fein dafür ist, sich in der freien Natur zu erleichtern, aber wer sich für Dünger aufrichtig begeistern kann, der sollte damit eigentlich kein Problem haben.   
  
„Und deine Familie… was machen die so?“ Das scheint ihr eine unverfängliche Frage zu sein – bis ihr dann einfällt, dass Hagrid angeblich im Schloss lebt, seitdem er selbst Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen ist. Allerdings sieht man ihn nie zaubern, deswegen ist Dolores sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht einfach ein Squib und mit irgendjemandem aus dem Lehrkörper verwandt ist. Albus Dumbledore hat ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen, das weiß man irgendwie, aber man weiß nicht, warum. Wenn sie an die Gerüchte denkt, dass Dumbledore einen Bruder hat, der Wirt ist, dann würde es irgendwie auch passen, dass er einen Squib-Neffen oder so hat, der Wildhüter geworden ist.  
  
„Verstorben.“  
  
„Oh, das tut mir leid.“  
  
„Ja… ja… dankeschön. Ist schon gut.“ Hagrid nuschelt. Das ist so eine Sache, die Dolores gar nicht leiden kann. Er hat zwar einen Bart, aber man kann ja auch als Bartträger eine klare Aussprache haben. Professor Dumbledore oder Professor Dippet haben ja ebenfalls eine imposante Gesichtsbehaarung und sie nuscheln dennoch nicht.   
  
„Dann… wohnst du hier?“ Sie wirft einen möglichst wertneutralen Blick in Richtung der Hütte, die ihr zu klein für Rubeus Hagrid vorkommt.   
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ist das nicht…“ Deprimierend. Trist. Beklemmend. „… beengt?“  
  
„Ach, das geht schon. Ich bin ja sowieso fast den ganzen Tag draußen und drin wird’s immer schnell gemütlich und warm, wenn man den Kamin anmacht.“ Sie nickt, als würde sie verstehen, dabei begreift sie nichts, rein gar nichts, von der Lebenswirklichkeit dieses Mannes.   
  
„Ich stelle mir das einsam vor, hier draußen zu leben.“  
  
„Es geht schon… nächste Woche hole ich mir einen Hund. Hier draußen braucht’s eigentlich schon lange einen Wachhund, aber jetzt hab ich endlich einen Welpen gefunden und… ja, darauf freu ich mich schon.“   
  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Dolores kann sich zwar nicht wirklich für Hunde begeistern, aber sie kann gut nachvollziehen, warum jemand die Gesellschaft eines Hundes genießt. Hunde sind treu. Und devot. Eine Katze kann man nicht erziehen, einen Hund kann man sogar dazu bringen, sich tot zu stellen oder ohne Grund einen Meter in die Luft zu springen. „Was für ein Welpe ist das?“  
  
„Ein Mischling. Bisschen was von allem. Dogge, Schäferhund… er hat Löckchen, also steckt vielleicht auch ein bisschen Pudel drin.“ Rubeus Hagrid räuspert sich und vielleicht fasst er gerade so etwas wie Mut. Und kommt endlich in Reden. Minnie behauptet immer, mit ihm könnte man sich wunderbar und leicht unterhalten. Das kann Dolores bislang nicht unbedingt bestätigen. „Minerva hat mal erwähnt, dass deine Familie Aethonen pflegt?“  
  
„Ja, das ist richtig. Meine Familie hat eine Farm und dort werden Aethonen gezüchtet.“  
  
„Auch sehr faszinierende Tiere. Ganz eigensinnig.“  
  
„Ja… kann sein. Ich habe damit nicht so viel zu tun. Ich bin kein so praktisch veranlagter Mensch.“ Und das kann man ihr eigentlich ansehen. Wenigstens hofft sie das. Sie gibt sich alle Mühe, nicht wie die Tochter eines Farmers auszusehen und es würde sie kränken, wenn man das doch bemerken könnte. Sie inspiziert ihre sauberen Fingernägel. Sie hat nicht die Hände eines Menschen, der hart arbeitet.   
  
„Muss man ja auch nicht sein.“  
  
Hagrids Stimme wird wieder leiser und er murmelt vor sich hin, als sie Minnie sieht. Eben hat sie nicht darauf geachtet, ob ihre Freundin in Richtung des Schlosses gegangen ist oder in den Wald, denn Rubeus Hagrid hat ihr die verschiedenen Kürbissamen präsentiert, die er in seiner Hütte lagert und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Chaos darin loseisen. Hoheitsvoll schiebt Minnie die Zweige auseinander und tritt aus dem Wald heraus zu dem Gemüsegarten. Sie setzt sich neben Dolores auf den breiten Baumstamm, der als eine Art Bank dient. Im Gegensatz zu ihren eigenen Beinen, die in der Luft baumeln, kann Minnie quasi den Boden berühren.   
  
„Ich…“ Sie will sagen, dass sie gehen muss, aber es ist der letzte Schultag und es gibt rein gar nichts, das es heute noch zu erledigen gilt. Sie will gehen. Das ist die reine Wahrheit. Das Murmeln und Nuscheln von Rubeus Hagrid nervt sie, ein richtiges Gespräch ist das sowieso nicht und Minnie kann sie ja morgen noch sehen, wenn sie stundenlang im selben Abteil sitzen. Ob sie in diesem Leben noch einmal die Chance haben wird, mit Cornelius Fudge zu sprechen, ist ungewiss. „Ich will nochmal…“  
  
„Zu der Abschlussfeier?“ Alle Siebtklässler sind draußen und es ist allgemein hin bekannt, dass heute Abend eine semi-offizielle Feier am See stattfinden wird, bei der keine jüngeren Schüler geduldet sind. „Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee? Dort werden alle trinken.“  
  
„Es ist noch früh… bestimmt bereiten sie alle noch vor.“ Und bestimmt ist Cornelius dabei. Er ist immer dabei bei solchen Dingen. Nicht der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens und nicht der Kopf der Organisation, aber auch nie außen vor.   
  
Dolores rutscht von dem Baumstamm herunter, nickt Rubeus Hagrid zum Abschied zu und macht sich auf den Weg zum See, ehe sie es sich anders überlegen kann. Nach wenigen Sekunden steht Minnie wieder neben ihr. Sie ist ein Stück gerannt und wirkt irgendwie verwirrt.   
  
„Was machst du?“ Sie stellen diese Frage wie aus einem Mund und Dolores lacht, weil Minnie sowieso schneller sein und sich neu artikulieren wird. „Was willst du eigentlich genau machen? Willst du mit Cornelius… was willst du?“  
  
„Ich will einfach nur nochmal mit ihm reden.“  
  
„Das verstehe ich ja, aber… wieso?“  
  
„Wenn du das fragen musst, dann verstehst du es offensichtlich doch nicht.“ So zickig will sie gar nicht klingen, aber sie mag diesen Tonfall von Minnie nicht. Sie will ihr nicht Rede und Antwort stehen. Eigentlich ist sie doch niemandem eine Rechtfertigung schuldig. Es ist ja wirklich keine große Sache. Sie will doch nur, dass es eine runde Sache ist… und es irgendwie einen Sinn ergibt, dass Cornelius und sie in den letzten Monaten immer wieder, sehr regelmäßig und sehr wenig zusammenhängend, miteinander gesprochen haben.   
  
„Doch, ich verstehe das. Du schwärmst für ihn und du willst nochmal mit ihm reden, bevor er endgültig seinen Abschluss macht und unerreichbar für dich ist.“ Schwärmen. Unerreichbar. Das sind die beiden Wörter, die sie stören, aber sie beißt sich lediglich auf die Lippe und sagt nichts. Ganz unvermittelt greift Minnie nach ihrer Hand. „Ich will ja nur wissen, was du dir davon erhoffst, dahin zu gehen. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass ein betrunkener Richard dich abfängt als dass Cornelius dich bemerkt. Das sind Siebtklässler… sie feiern ihren Abschluss… die haben heute doch alles was anderes im Kopf.“  
  
„Du meinst also, Cornelius wird mich übersehen und ich werde dir morgen die ganze Zugfahrt über heulend damit in den Ohren liegen? Befürchtest du das?“  
  
„Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du dich unglücklich machst. Es ist der letzte Schultag. Es ist Sommer. Das sollten wir uns nicht verderben. Komm doch einfach wieder mit… Rubeus hat Kuchen. Selbstgebacken.“ In dieser Hütte? Mit welchem Ofen? Oder konnte man Kuchen neuerdings mit offenem Feuer backen?   
  
„Ich will aber keine Zeit mit dir und diesem Holzkopf verbringen, ich will…“  
  
„Ja?“ Das kann sie nicht sagen. Dann darf sie nicht sagen. Aber wenn Minnie so nachhakt und sie so streng ansieht, dann kann sie den Mund nicht geschlossen halten.   
  
„Mehr.“ Es ist nur ein einziges Wort, aber es platzt aus ihr heraus und es trifft Minnie so offensichtlich, dass ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Sie könnte noch etwas sagen. Eine richtige Erklärung abliefern. Aber das ist nicht nötig.   
  
„Dann solltest du gehen. Und dir „mehr“ bieten lassen.“  
  
Minnie wartet nicht auf ihre Reaktion, sondern dreht sich um und geht hoch erhobenen Hauptes – so geht sie immer, sie lässt sich nie hängen – zu der Hütte und dem Wildhüter zurück. Dolores fühlt sich wie ein Monster und wie eine Närrin, aber sie ist erleichtert. Und ihr Herz schlägt ganz schnell, wenn sie daran denkt, dass sie gleich Cornelius sehen wird.  
  
Um den See herum haben sich mehr Siebtklässler versammelt, als sie es zu so einer Uhrzeit erwartet hätte. Sie entdeckt Richard und William, sie sich unnütz geben, auf einer Decke fläzen und eine Gruppe von Mädchen beobachten, die im See baden, lachen und Gläser mit Elfenwein nach oben halten. Es ist ein schönes, ausgelassenes Bild und es versetzt ihr einen Stich, dass ihr letzter Schultag nicht so aussehen wird, wenn sie nicht plötzlich ein halbes Dutzend neuer Mitschülerinnen bekommt. Sie hat keine echten Freundinnen. Im nächsten Jahr wird sie bei den Mahlzeiten alleine am Slytherintisch sitzen, denn da wird kein Richard mehr sein. Und kein Cornelius. Und vielleicht, wer weiß das schon, hat sie Minnie auch endgültig vergrault.   
  
Sie steuert auf den Steg zu, als sie plötzlich einen Turm, ein ganzes Vogelnest heller, blonder Locken sieht. Es ist Rita, das Mädchen aus Hogsmeade. Dolores erkennt sie auf den ersten Blick wieder und ist so gebannt von der waghalsigen Frisur, dass sie erst gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Mädchen sich bei Cornelius eingehakt hat. Sie trägt Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen und ist ein kleines Stückchen größer als er. Kleiner wird sie erst, wenn sie lacht, den Kopf in den Nacken wirft und ihr Lockenturm, ein ganzer Palast ist das, ins Schwanken gerät.  
  
Wie von selbst tragen sie ihre Füße zum Schloss, in die Kerker, in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie legt sich auf ihr Bett, kann die Augen nicht schließen und kann sie doch nicht offen halten, weil sie so brennen. Sie weint und sagt sich dabei immer wieder, dass sie nicht weint, weil es keinen Grund zum Weinen gibt. Und wenn ihr dann doch Gründe einfallen, dann ermahnt sie sich, nicht wie ein kleines Kind zu heulen. Sie ist vierzehn Jahre alt. Sie ist alt genug, um Schuhe mit Absätzen und Lippenstift zu tragen. Es ist Sommer und es ist warm, aber ihre Haare sind nicht mehr so ölig und trocken und sehen noch einigermaßen aus, wenn Dolores sie nur jeden zweiten Tag wäscht. Sie ist alt genug, um eine Dame zu sein.   
  
Sie schließt die Augen und leistet einen Schwur. Der Sommer wird sie verändern. Wenn sie im September nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, dann wird sie für niemanden mehr Dolly oder Lo sein, sondern Dolores Umbridge. Eine junge Dame, der man nicht ansehen kann, dass sie gezwungen ist, den Sommer auf einer stinkenden, staubigen Farm zu verbringen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Minnie sitzt bei zwei anderen Zweitklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor und einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Sie trägt ihren karierten Reisemantel nicht, aber ihren Hut und Dolores kann den Mantel und den Koffer auf der Ablage erkennen, als sie an dem Abteil vorbeigeht.   
  
Ein wenig verloren wandert sie durch den Zug. Sie will nicht alleine sitzen – und sie bezweifelt, dass es überhaupt noch irgendwo ein ganz leeres Abteil gibt. Auf Richard will sie eigentlich auch nicht zugehen, obwohl er in den letzten Monaten nicht die schlechteste Gesellschaft gewesen ist. Lana, die Quidditchspielerin aus Hufflepuff, ist nicht wirklich seine Freundin, aber sie verbringt trotzdem sehr viel Zeit mit ihm und irgendwie scheint ihm das gut zu tun. In der letzten Woche ist ihm dann herausgerutscht, dass er nicht ihr Freund sein darf, es aber gerne wäre.   
  
Stundenlang durch den Mittelgang des Zuges zu gehen, ist sicher anstrengend, aber es kommt ihr wie eine echte Option vor. Problematisch ist nur, dass irgendwann sicher jemand merken würde, dass sie immer und immer wieder an allen Abteilen vorbeikommt und diese Blöße will sie sich nicht geben, deswegen bleibt sie schließlich in der Nähe der Zugtoilette stehen. Hier sind keine Abteile – und so kurz nach der Abfahrt auch noch keine Schüler, deren Blasen ihnen zu schaffen machen.   
  
Sie zuckt zusammen und in ihr friert etwas vor Schreck ein, als sich eine der Türen zu den Toiletten öffnet und sie ausgerechnet Cornelius gegenübersteht. Er kommt ihr blasser vor und sein Hemd ist zerknittert. Er sieht nicht gut aus. Er sieht eigentlich nie besonders gut aus.   
  
„Oh… Dolores.“ Er scheint sich für die Falten in seinem Hemd zu schämen und streicht über den Stoff, als könnte er ihn damit glätten. „Wie geht es dir? Ich dachte, ich sehe dich gestern vielleicht nochmal, aber du bist nicht beim Abendessen gewesen.“ Das Abendessen, bei dem – wenn man den Gesprächen ihrer Zimmergenossinnen Glauben schenken durfte – alle Siebtklässler schon ziemlich angetrunken gewesen waren und Professor Dippet zu einem wütenden Monolog über Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Reife gereizt hatten.   
  
„Ich habe mich nicht so wohl gefühlt.“  
  
„Hoffentlich wirst du nicht krank. Das wäre ja ärgerlich als Start in die Sommerferien.“  
  
„Ja, das wäre wohl ärgerlich.“ Plötzlich schließt er die Augen, presst seine Hände gegen die Schläfen und stöhnt leise.   
  
„Entschuldige mich, ich muss gerade nochmal…“ Er verschwindet wieder in der Toilette und als sie gerade überlegt, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen, ist er wieder da. An seinem Kinn läuft Wasser herunter und tropft auf sein Hemd. „Tut mir leid, ich bin heute zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Richard hat gestern eine ganz tödliche Bowle zustande gebracht und mir keinen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen übrig gelassen… oder daran gedacht, mich zu wecken, sodass ich wenigstens Zeit habe, mir im Krankenflügel ein paar Kräuter zu holen. Und diese blöde Kuh mit ihrem Servierwagen hat auch kein Wasser im Angebot, sondern nur Limonade und irgendwelchen süßen Säfte und… vergiss das, das war gemein. Die gute Frau ist ja eigentlich sehr nett, aber ich fühle mich, als wäre ein Troll über meinen Kopf gelaufen und da bin ich etwas unleidlich.“ Er lacht auf und verzieht direkt wieder das Gesicht. Er massiert seine Schläfen. „Sehr unleidlich. Ich bin sehr unleidlich.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass du Wasser aus Limonade zaubern kannst, oder?“ Sie kommt sich ein wenig doof dabei vor, einen Hogwartsabsolventen auf so etwas aufmerksam zu machen, doch eine Sekunde lang guckt Cornelius so, als hätte sie vor seinen Augen die Weltformel entdeckt. Dann errötet er.  
  
„Ist mir entfallen… ich sag ja, ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“ Er räuspert sich. „Dann sollte ich wohl der Hexe mit dem Servierwagen nachjagen und sie um eine Limonade bitten.“  
  
„Sie ist gerade da hinten.“ Dolores deutet in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen ist.   
  
„Sitzt du dort?“  
  
„Nein… ich… ich habe noch kein Abteil gefunden.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht. Wollen wir uns zusammen eins suchen?“  
  
„Sitzt du nicht bei Richard?“  
  
„Nein, er ist bei Lana und ihren Freundinnen.“ Sie hat den Mund schon geöffnet, um zu fragen, wo William ist, aber eigentlich will sie diesen Namen nicht mehr aussprechen. Sie will diesen Namen, dieses Gesicht, diese Stimme und diese Gürtellinie vergessen.   
  
„Wenn das so ist…“  
  
„So ist das.“ Er lächelt und es ist sehr leicht, ihn ebenfalls anzulächeln. Weil sie weiß, dass Cornelius Fudge keine Lügen erzählt und nichts sagt, nur weil er es wohl sagen sollte, sondern immer noch ein bisschen zu ehrlich mit der Welt ist. Und weil das Mädchen namens Rita zwar an seinem Arm hing, aber nicht hier ist. Und weil das alles nichts heißen muss.   
  
Wenn Minnie hier wäre, dann würde sie Dolores dazu ermuntern, ihre Schwärmerei zu begraben und sich nicht über nichts zu freuen, aber so steht sie da und freut sich, dass sie vielleicht die nächsten Stunden in einem Abteil mit Cornelius sitzen wird. Vielleicht wird sie jemand stören, aber vielleicht gehört er auch stundenlang ganz ihr. Das weiß sie nicht, aber sie hofft, dass der Zug langsamer als sonst fahren und sie mehr als acht Stunden bis nach London brauchen werden. Dieser Funken Hoffnung ist nicht angemessen für eine junge Dame, aber es ist ja auch noch nicht September. Und ganz offiziell wird sie auch erst im August vierzehn Jahre alt. Ein paar Wochen lang darf sie sich also noch erlauben, ein wenig dumm zu sein und sich zum Narren halten zu lassen. Oder sich ganz freiwillig zu einer Närrin machen.


End file.
